It's Painful Because I Love You
by Hush Puff
Summary: EXO ChanBaek/Yaoi/GS. Aku, Byun Baekhyun. Seorang siswi teladan yang setiap harinya selalu bercengkrama dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal. Oleh karena namja bernama Park Chanyeol, duniaku berubah drastis.
1. Prologue

**IT'S PAINFUL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **and other cast**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Aku menatap gambaran diriku di depan cermin, melihat kearah rambutku lalu merapikan pita berwarna merah yang aku kenakan sedikit. Ya, sempurna. Kemudian pandanganku teralihkan ketika aku melihat secarik kertas bermotif floral yang masih lengkap dengan plastik pembungkusnya diatas meja kayu yang tepat berada disampingku.

Aku mengambilnya, tanpa kusadari sebuah senyuman terukir sempurna diwajahku ketika aku mulai membaca suatu nama didalamnya.

" _Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu, kau pasti akan sangat tampan."._ Aku kembali meletakkan benda itu ke atas meja.

Ada satu hal lagi yang terbesit dipikiranku. "Dimana benda itu berada?", batinku. Aku mencari-carinya di rak buku, laci meja bahkan di bawah tempat tidur. Tapi nihil, aku tidak menemukannya.

Putus asa, aku hanya bisa terduduk diatas tempat tidur sambil berpikir kembali dimana aku meletakkan benda berhargaku itu.

"Baekhyun _-ah_ , kau sangat cantik!" Luhan, sahabatku, datang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?", tanyaku.

"Baru saja. Apa kau sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat."

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan sedikit senyuman.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan sedikit senyuman yang masih mengembang di wajahku. Aku harus bergegas, aku tidak ingin terlambat karena hari ini adalah hari yang spesial.

Bagiku.


	2. Chapter 1: Is That Miracle?

**IT'S PAINFUL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **and other cast**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Is That Miracle?**

* * *

Februari, 2009

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku berjalan ke perpustakaan ketika bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Inilah tempat yang tak pernah bosan kukunjungi.

"Ah Baekhyun. Seperti biasanya, kau selalu datang kesini setiap pulang sekolah.", ucap Lee _seongsaenim_ , sang penjaga perpustakaan.

Langkahku terhenti, lalu aku membungkukkan badanku dihadapannya sembari melebarkan senyumanku. "Apa tempat yang biasa kududuki masih kosong?", tanyaku padanya.

"Aku rasa masih kosong, coba kau periksa."

"Ah, kamsahamnida _seongsaenim_." Aku membungkukkan badanku lagi dihadapannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

Seperti biasa, aku selalu duduk di tempat favoritku. Tempat yang memiliki penerangan yang cukup dan dekat dengan jendela.

Aku seorang kutu buku, yang setiap hari selalu bercengkrama dengan buku-buku berhalaman tebal. Hampir semua buku di perpustakaan ini sudah kubaca. Siswa lain maupun guru-guru selalu menyebutku sebagai.. Mm, ya... siswa teladan.

Tapi bukan berarti seorang kutu buku tidak pernah merasakan hal yang selalu dialami oleh siswa lain, atau mungkin remaja lain.

Ada hal lain yang sering kulakukan di perpustakaan selain membaca semua tumpukan buku yang tepat berada dihadapanku saat ini. Aku membuka tirai jendela sedikit, mengintip ke arah luar. Disana terlihat sekumpulan siswa dari club basket.

Mataku tak terlepas dari sosok _namja_ jangkung yang menjadi kapten basket di sekolah ini.

Ya, Park Chanyeol.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalinya? Chanyeol, seorang siswa terpopuler di sekolahku ini, ia juga terkenal dengan keramahannya. Hampir setiap _yeoja_ disekolah ini tergila-gila dengan pesonanya, termasuk diriku. Terlebih dia adalah seorang kapten basket.

Dan anehnya, sampai detik ini dia tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Padahal dia bisa saja langsung menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ sembari menutup sepasang matanya untuk dijadikan kekasih. Semudah itukah dia mendapatkan kekasih? Sayangnya, iya.

Biasanya pada saat pulang sekolah seperti ini, Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya berlatih basket dilapangan yang terletak persis di depan perpustakaan sekolah. Jadi itulah alasan lain mengapa aku selalu datang ke perpustakaan setiap pulang sekolah.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka sangat giat berlatih. Hampir setiap hari mereka selalu berlatih.

 **.**

1 jam berlalu, sekolah sudah semakin sepi. Aku merapikan semua buku-buku yang kubaca ke dalam tas _pink_ ku dan beberapa buku kukembalikan ke dalam rak di perpustakaan itu.

Aku berjalan keluar perpustakaan, hendak pulang ke rumah. Tempo langkahku menjadi perlahan ketika akan melewati lapangan sekolah, dimana Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya masih berlatih. Aku membetulkan kacamata bulatku sedikit dan dengan percaya diri berjalan melewati lapangan.

"Hey Sehun! Jangan melamun saja, jaga ringmu!", ucap Kim _seongsaenim_ , guru olahraga sekaligus pelatih club basket.

"Jongin! Tangkap ini!"

BRUG!

Aku terjatuh ke lantai saat sesuatu mengenai kepalaku dengan keras. Buku-buku yang kubawa berserakan ke mana-mana.

"Chanyeol, kau melempar bola itu kemana? Aku ada disini.", ucap Jongin, namja berkulit tan itu.

Chanyeol melihatku terjatuh, lalu ia berlari menghampiriku. Dia membantuku berdiri dan merapikan semua buku-buku milikku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyanya lalu memberikan buku-buku itu padaku.

"Mm, ya aku tidak apa-apa. Ta..tapi.. dimana kacamataku? Pandanganku tidak jelas tanpa benda itu."

Chanyeol mencari-cari benda itu di sekitarnya. "Ah, ini dia. Tapi ini sudah pecah."

Aku pun kaget, "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang ke rumah sementara aku tidak dapat melihat sekitarku dengan jelas?", ucapku dengan nada putus asa.

"Ma..maafkan aku. Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang? Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku padamu. Ok, tunggu disini sebentar."

Chanyeol berlari ke pinggir lapangan, membereskan semua barang-barangnya. "Kawan-kawan, aku pulang dulu. Maaf aku tidak bisa melanjutkan berlatih."

"Baiklah.", sahut salah seorang _namja_ yang bernama.. um.. Sehyun? Seyoon? Sebyun? Ah tidak, Byun kan margaku.

Chanyeol menghampiriku lagi dan tanpa rasa canggung dia menggandeng tanganku. Mataku terbelalak kaget.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku menggandeng tanganmu karena kau tidak mungkin berjalan sendiri.", ucapnya pelan tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?

 **.**

Chanyeol menghentikan kuda besinya di depan rumahku. "Apa benar ini rumahmu?". Aku melihat keluar jendela dengan sedikit menyipitkan mataku.

"Ah ne! Kamsahamnida Chanyeol- _ssi_ , kau sudah mau mengantarku pulang.", aku tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang dengan selamat walaupun tanpa benda berhargaku itu. Aku pun keluar dari mobil.

Chanyeol membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan membalas senyumku. "Tak masalah. Kau tahu namaku?"

"Kurasa satu sekolah tahu siapa kamu. Baiklah, aku masuk ke dalam dulu. Sekali lagi, kamsahamnida.". Aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah perlahan.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, aku menabrak pagar rumah.

Chanyeol melihat kejadian itu. "Mm.. kau butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak perlu, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri", jawabku sembari mengusap-usap kepalaku.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku, dan merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidur. Terdiam dan menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar. Memikirkan semua kejadian yang beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi dalam hidupku. _"Apa ini sebuah keajaiban?"_

Kata-kata itu yang sedaritadi terlintas dibenakku. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahku.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau benar-benar beruntung!", ucapku pelan pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam diatas tempat tidur. Aku berjalan ke rak buku ku, mengambil sebuah buku dari sana, berjalan ke meja belajar, dan duduk disana. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menulis apalagi membaca semua kata-kata yang ada dibuku itu. Aku membuka laci meja belajarku, mengambil sebuah kaca pembesar.

"Ini bisa sedikit menolong.", aku pun mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana.

* * *

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, sembari membawa sesuatu di tanganku. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat sebuah papan kecil diatas pintu. Kelas 11-4. Itu tujuanku. Walaupun aku sebenarnya siswa dari kelas 11-2.

Aku berhenti di depan kelas itu lalu mengetuk pintunya. Semua pasang mata tertuju ke arahku, aku bisa mendengar suara bising dari dalam kelas itu yang menyebut-nyebut namaku.

Seorang _namja_ menghampiriku, kupikir dia adalah ketua kelas. "Siapa yang kau cari?", tanyanya padaku.

Aku menunjuk seseorang yang sedang duduk di mejanya yang terletak dekat dengan jendela, dia terlihat sedang asyik dengan buku yang ia baca. "Boleh aku masuk?", belum sempat dia menjawab pertanyaanku, aku sudah berjalan masuk ke kelas itu. Menghampiri orang yang kumaksud.

Orang itu melihat ke arahku sambil menyipitkan matanya dengan raut wajah heran. "Chanyeol _-ssi_? Sedang apa kau disini?". Aku mengambil sebuah kaca pembesar di tangan kirinya, "Kau tidak butuh ini. Ini, aku belikan kacamata yang baru.", aku memberikan kacamata itu padanya.

Ia membuka kotak kacamata itu dan memakainya. "Ah pandanganku sudah jelas, kamsahamnida!", dia memamerkan senyumnya lagi padaku.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih. Justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, Baekhyun _-ah_ "

Dia terlihat kaget saat aku menyebut namanya. Haha, anak ini..

"Kenapa? Kau bingung bagaimana aku tahu namamu?". Dia mengangguk.

"Kurasa satu sekolah tahu siapa kamu. Haha", lanjutku lagi. Dia masih terdiam sembari menatapku heran. "Um.. Sebaiknya aku pergi.", aku berjalan keluar kelas itu. Kurasa dia masih menatapku dengan heran. Aku tidak menyangka, bagaimana anak sepolos itu bisa menjadi siswa teladan.

 **.**

"Akhirnya jam sekolah usai juga." Aku berjalan menuju tempat parkir, dimana mobilku berada. Hari tidak ada latihan basket dikarenakan Kim _seongsaenim_ tidak hadir.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil, dan melajukan mobilku keluar gerbang sekolah perlahan. Akan sangat bosan jika aku langsung pulang ke rumah, lagipula di rumah tidak ada yang aku kerjakan. Bagaimana jika aku pergi ke suatu tempat? Tapi kemana..

Saat aku mengendarai mobilku, aku berhenti di depan sebuah halte bus, seseorang _yeoja_ yang kukenal sedang menunggu bus disana. Aku membuka kaca mobilku dan berbicara kepada orang itu. "Hey Baekhyun _-ah_! Kau mau kemana?"

Jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seakan dia berkata _"Kau berbicara padaku?"_

"Ya, aku berbicara padamu. Kau mau kemana?"

Dia terdiam beberapa saat. "Um.. Aku mau ke toko buku, ingin mencari beberapa novel dan ensiklopedia.", jawabnya. "Kalau begitu ayo masuk, akan kuantar."

"Jangan bergurau. Kau masih ada latihan basket kan? Lalu kau kenapa disini?", ucapnya dengan sedikit nada bercanda. "Sudah cepat masuk saja."

Dengan canggung, dia masuk ke dalam mobilku. Suasana pun menjadi hening.

Sedaritadi, dia hanya memainkan gantungan tas berbentuk boneka beruang miliknya. Aku tahu dia tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. "Hey jangan canggung seperti itu. Kita kan sudah saling kenal.", ucapku seraya memecahkan suasana hening ini. "Ti.. Tidak.. Aku hanya takut merepotkanmu."

Aku membalas perkataannya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, Kim _seongsaenim_ tidak hadir hari ini. Jadi tidak ada latihan basket. Lagipula aku bosan jika hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah.". Dia menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Ya, kita sudah sam.." Ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun tertidur. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur? Padahal jarak dari halte tadi kesini tidak terlalu lama. Pasti dia terlalu lelah membaca tumpukan buku-buku itu.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang polos ketika tertidur, dia manis. Tak tega rasanya jika aku harus membangunkannya, tapi mau tidak mau harus kulakukan. Aku menggoyangkan tangannya pelan.

"Baekhyun _-ah_ , bangun. Kita sudah sampai.", ucapku lembut. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, lalu ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar lelah."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ayo kita masuk.". Dia pun mengangguk.

* * *

 **Baekhyun POV**

"Apa Tuhan memberikanku keajaiban lainnya?", benakku. Coba kalian pikir, apa ini semua sebuah kebetulan? Orang yang kusuka mengantarku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kalian harus tahu betapa gembira sekaligus berdebarnya diriku. Kupikir ini benar-benar tahun keberuntunganku.

Suasana di mobil ini sangat hening. Aku sangat canggung. Biasanya yang berada didekatku hanyalah setumpukkan buku-buku, dan sekarang lain ceritanya. Dia tampak sangat fokus memperhatikan jalan. Kau tahu? Dia. Sangat. Tampan.

Tapi pesona tidak dapat mengalahkan rasa kantuk yang kutahan sejak di sekolah tadi. Betapa sulitnya aku menulis hanya dengan bantuan kaca pembesar, semua itu melelahkan. Tanpa sadar, mataku perlahan-lahan menutup.

 **.**

Aku pun terbangun ketika seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku pelan. "Baekhyun _-ah_ , bangun. Kita sudah sampai.", aku mengenali suara itu. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, lalu membenarkan posisi kacamataku yang sedikit turun.

Aku sangat malu. Apa dia memperhatikanku saat tidur? Ah, pasti wajahku sangat culun. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar lelah.", hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan untuk menutupi rasa maluku. "Ayo kita masuk", ajaknya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau suka membaca buku juga?", tanyaku pada Chanyeol. "Tidak terlalu. Tapi aku suka membaca komik.", jawabnya. "Kau bisa menungguku sembari melihat-lihat komik. Itupun jika kau mau menungguku."

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu. Jika kau sudah selesai, hampiri aku. Aku berada dibagian komik." Dan kita pun berpisah.

 **.**

Aku menatap kearah rak-rak tinggi, berniat untuk menemukan buku yang kumaksud. Saking asyiknya, aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku. Dan, BRUG! Aku menabrak seseorang dan bukan itu saja, aku menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dipegangnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku. Biar kubantu.", dengan sigap aku mengambil buku-buku itu dan mengembalikan padanya. "Tidak apa.", ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **FF pertama yang author tulis + publish, kependekan ya chap.1 nya?T_T**

 **Masih butuh banyak saran dan kritiknya. Hoho: )**

 **Jangan jadi silent reader! Review kalian sungguh berarti buat author. Ok ini lebay/?  
**

 **XOXO!**


	3. Chapter 2: That's All My Fault,Isn't It?

**IT'S PAINFUL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **and other cast**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: That's All My Fault, Isn't It?**

* * *

 **Baekhyun POV**

"Hey, bukankah kau Byun Baekhyun?". Bagaimana bisa dia tahu namaku? Apa ia satu sekolah denganku? "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kita kan satu sekolah, lagipula siapa yang tidak mengenalmu? Kau seorang siswa teladan di sekolah kita.". Aku sedikit tersipu akan ucapannya, "Kau berlebihan, haha."

"Oh ya, kenalkan, aku Kyungsoo. Jika kau sering melihat club basket bertanding, aku selalu ada disana!", ucapnya bersemangat. Aku terdiam beberapa saat mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Kyungsoo. Hm, aku sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu. Ah! Do Kyungsoo, seorang ketua _cheerleader_ di sekolahku _._ Aku tidak menyangka dia suka membaca buku juga. Aku kira orang seperti dia akan selalu pergi ke salon atau berbelanja di mall.

"Kau seorang ketua _cheerleader,_ bukan?", tanyaku lagi padanya. "Pasti kau sangat disukai semua _namja_ di sekolah." Dia tertawa kecil, "Sekarang kau yang berlebihan, Baekhyun _-ssi._ Haha."

Kita berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Dan akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perbincangan kita, aku tak enak hati jika harus membuat Chanyeol menunggu lebih lama.

"Um.. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Seseorang sedang menungguku. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyungsoo _-ssi_ "

Dia membalas perkataanku dengan senyuman. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Jika kita bertemu di sekolah, jangan segan-segan menyapaku."

 **.**

Aku berjalan sedikit cepat ke bagian komik dengan membawa buku-buku yang baru saja kubeli. Disana Chanyeol terlihat asyik membaca komik. "Apa aku sangat lama? Maafkan aku."

Dia menoleh ke arahku. "Kau sudah selesai? Ah tidak, sangat nyaman berada disini. Bahkan aku sampai lupa berapa lama aku menunggumu. Haha." Dia meletakkan lagi komik itu ke dalam raknya. "Ayo kuantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, kau bisa langsung pulang. Lagipula aku bisa pulang sendiri.", tolakku. Aku benar-benar sudah merepotkannya. "Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri sementara hari sudah mulai gelap? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Kami berdua berjalan kearah dimana mobil Chanyeol terparkir. Saat perjalanan ke rumahku, suasana hening itu terjadi lagi. Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membuka percakapan dengannya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Dengan pandangan masih menatap jalanan, ia menjawab, "Ya, bertanyalah sesuka hatimu"

"Ke..kenapa kau belum memiliki kekasih?", tanyaku pelan dan hati-hati. Dia terdiam.

Apa aku salah bicara? Tapi.. dia terdiam cukup lama. Apa yang harus aku lakukan di saat seperti ini? Bodohnya kau Baekhyun! "Ma.. maafkan aku. Jika kau tak suka, kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Dia pun tertawa.

Mengapa dia tertawa? Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Kau lucu sekali, Baekhyun _-ah_.", dia masih saja tertawa. Aku tertawa kecil. Disatu sisi aku sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya. Ya aku akui diriku memang lucu dan menggemaskan, tapi aku butuh jawabanmu.

"Bagaimana bisa _namja_ sepopuler dirimu belum memiliki seorang kekasih? Padahal kau bisa saja menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ untuk kau jadikan kekasih", lanjutku lagi dengan penasaran. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Haha."

"Tapi aku menyukai seseorang", lanjutnya lagi.

Aku mematung. Jawaban mengerikan macam apa itu? Kira-kira siapa _yeoja_ itu? Tidak mungkin jika itu aku, aku saja baru mengenalnya kemarin.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau menyukai seseorang? Aku tidak yakin seorang kutu buku sepertimu bisa menyukai seseorang.", tanyanya padaku dengan nada santai.

"Kau pikir aku ini robot? Menyebalkan." Aku pun mengerucutkan bibirku. Aku melihat keluar jendela, menghela nafas pelan, "Aku menyukai seseorang awal aku memasuki sekolah, tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa orang itu menyukai orang lain."

Dia melihat ke arahku. Jantungku seperti mulai berhenti berdetak.

Apa kata-kataku tadi terlalu.. frontal? Apa dia menyadari bahwa orang yang kusuka adalah seorang Park Chanyeol? Dan sekarang kalian harus tahu, tanganku mulai berkeringat.

"Um.. Ya, ta..tapi aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi sekarang. Hehe.", ucapku bohong, berharap agar suasana tidak setegang ini lagi.

"Mungkin jika kau memberikan perhatianmu padanya, aku yakin, pasti orang itu akan menyukaimu. Jangan patah semangat, Baekhyun _-ah_!"

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi dan tersenyum ketir ke arahnya. Syukurlah dia tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin kadar kepekaan dia cukup rendah.

Setelah percakapan tadi, kami diam seribu kata. Dan beruntungnya, rumahku sudah tidak jauh lagi, karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi ini. Namun, aku senang berada bersamanya.

"Kamsahamnida Chanyeol _-ah_. Hati-hati dalam perjalanan pulang.", ujarku padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum, lalu pergi berlalu.

 **.**

Aku berlari masuk ke dalam kamarku dan berbaring di tempat ditidurku. "Aku sangat malu.", ucapku lalu menenggelamkan wajahku ke bantal. "Seberani itukah aku bertanya tentang hal seperti itu padanya? Bukankah itu hal yang terlalu pribadi?"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku lalu mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. "Jangan dibutakan oleh cinta dan tetaplah fokus belajar, Byun Baekhyun. Lebih baik kau belajar untuk menghadapi ujian akhir nanti."

Tapi sebelum belajar, alangkah baiknya jika aku menulis apa yang terjadi hari ini dalam buku diaryku. Ya, itu benar. Aku duduk di meja belajarku dan mulai menulis semua keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan padaku hari ini.

Tak berapa lama aku duduk diam dan mengisi diaryku, terdengar suara ketukan pintu, mungkin itu _eomma_. "Baekhyun, makan malam sudah siap. Ayo kita makan.". _Eomma_ membuka pintu kamarkuu lalu datang menghampiriku yang sedang sibuk menulis isi diary. "Kau sedang menulis apa?", tanya _eomma_ sembari melirik-lirik isi diaryku. Dengan cepat, aku menutupnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Ah _eomma_ , lebih baik kita makan." Aku menutup diaryku, lalu berjalan keluar kamar sembari menarik tangan _eomma_ pelan. "Aish anak ini. Haha.", ucap _eomma_ lalu memukul kepalaku pelan _._

* * *

"Mm.. Ini dikalikan dengan ini dan hasilnya dipangkatkan dengan yang ini, dan hasilnya.. Ah, jawabannya B.", gumamku saat aku mengerjakan soal-soal Matematika ini. Choi _seongsaenim_ , kepala sekolahku, menyuruhku untuk menghadapnya di ruang kepala sekolah tadi pagi.

Dia menawarkanku untuk mengikuti sebuah perlombaan Matematika yang akan diadakan hari Sabtu minggu depan. Jadi, kuterima saja tawarannya. Toh itu juga pelajaran kesukaanku.

"Kau sudah belajar disini selama 2 jam, sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat.", ucap Lee _seongsaenim_ saat melihatku masih saja bergumul dengan buku-buku Matematika ini.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya, dan berkata, "Tinggal beberapa soal lagi _seongsaenim_ , tenang saja, aku akan beristirahat dengan baik."

Ia tertawa kecil saat mendengar jawabanku lalu kembali sibuk mengambil buku-buku yang tergeletak diatas meja dan mengembalikannya ke dalam rak.

Sesekali aku mengintip ke luar jendela, melihat aksi Chanyeol memasukkan bola basket ke ring lalu tersenyum gembira. Kali ini, dia berhasil lagi memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring, lalu dia menoleh ke arah jendela perpustakaan dan melihat ke arahku. Sontak aku mengambil buku yang ada dihadapanku dan berpura-pura membacanya.

"Mengapa ia harus melihat ke arah sini? Aku malu sekali.", gumamku pelan. Aku mengintip ke luar jendela lagi. Aku terkejut saat dia masih saja memperhatikan jendela perpustakaan ini, atau mungkin memerhatikanku. Tapi kali ini, dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Dengan canggung, aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan tersenyum kecil.

 **.**

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya aku mengisi semua soal di buku itu. Waktu sudah hampir petang, aku segera merapikan semua buku-buku milikku dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Saat aku berjalan melewati lapangan basket, tidak ada satupun orang disana. Kurasa semua anak dari club basket telah pulang, dan mungkin hanya aku dan para guru-guru yang masih ada di sekolah ini.

Aku mulai berjalan kembali, namun seketika seseorang mengagetkanku dari balik dinding.

"Ya! Baekhyun _-ah!_ ", teriak _namja_ jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol.

"KUMOHON JANGAN SIKSA AKU, MAAFKAN AKU.", teriakku dengan spontan karena terkejut. "Ya! Siapa yang mau menyiksamu? Haha.", tambahnya lagi.

Aku memasang ekspresi kesal ke arahnya dan meliriknya sinis, lalu aku berlalu meninggalkannya. Mengapa aku bisa menyukai _namja_ idiot seperti dirinya? Mungkin ada yang salah dengan otakku.

Chanyeol menarik tanganku dan badanku berbalik ke arahnya. Mata kita saling bertemu. Aku menelan ludah saat mataku bertemu dengan mata miliknya. Kami berdua mematung untuk beberapa saat. Ng.. I..ini terlalu dekat.

"Um.. Maafkan aku.", ucapnya lalu melepaskan tanganku. "Mengapa kau tidak pulang?", tanyaku padanya yang masih terlihat canggung dengan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku? Menunggumu.", balasnya lagi dengan diiringi sebuah senyuman khasnya. Kurasa dia bisa mengatasi rasa canggungnya dengan sangat cepat, seandainya aku bisa seperti itu.

"Menungguku? Untuk apa?", timpalku.

Dia membuka resleting tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sebuah undangan.

"Kuharap kau datang.", lanjutnya. Aku membaca isi undangan itu. "Kau akan bertanding basket? Tentu saja, aku pasti akan dat..", ucapanku terhenti saat aku membaca suatu kalimat disana.

Aku menelan ludah sekali lagi.

"Sabtu..minggu depan?". Dia mengangguk.

"Kau akan datang, bukan?", tanya Chanyeol padaku. "Akan kupikirkan lagi.", jawabku lalu berlalu meninggalkannya yang masih menatap kepergianku.

* * *

 **Chanyeol POV**

"Ini pertandingan terakhir kalian di kelas 11. _Seongsaenim_ percaya kalian pasti akan menang!", ucap Kim _seongsaenim_ seraya menyemangati kami, tim basket yang akan bertanding beberapa menit lagi.

 _Seongsaenim_ menghampiriku lalu menepuk-nepuk pundakku dan berkata, "Chanyeol, _seongsaenim_ harap, kau bisa memasukkan banyak bola kedalam ring.". Aku mengangguk dengan pasti.

Aku melihat kearah bangku penonton, "Kuharap kau datang.", batinku. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan seseorang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku pun tersenyum ke arahnya. Dia berjalan menghampiriku, "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!", ucapnya.

"Doakan saja semoga tim kita menang.", ujarku padanya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi bersiap-siap."

"Aku akan bermain sebaik mungkin. Terima kasih telah menyemangatiku, Kyungsoo _-ah_." Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku melirik kearah jam tanganku, kuharap aku tidak sangat terlambat. " _Ahjussi_ , tolong lebih cepat lagi.", pintaku pada sang supir taxi yang sedang mengantarku ke suatu tempat dimana Chanyeol bertanding.

Ini semua karena pembawa acara di perlombaan itu, dia berbicara sangat lama. Aku sangat kesal mendengarnya berbicara. Dan kekesalanku bertambah ketika taxi ini berhenti. Ya, karena macet. "Astaga, cobaan macam apalagi ini.", gumamku.

Setelah 1 jam, akhirnya aku sampai juga di tempat dimana Chanyeol bertanding.

Dan kalian tahu? Tempat ini sudah sepi.

Aku berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam, sudah tidak ada orang disini. Aku terduduk lemas di jejeran bangku penonton dan menundukkan kepalaku. Lalu aku mengecek ponselku, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika Chanyeol mengirimiku pesan sebanyak 20 kali. Dan isi semua pesan itu, dia berharap aku datang dengan terus menerus bertanya dimana aku berada.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Mengapa aku ingin menangis hanya karena aku tidak menonton pertandingannya? Chanyeol berkata padaku bahwa dia sudah belajar banyak trik-trik basket baru dan sekaligus ini pertandingan terakhirnya sebagai kapten basket di kelas 11. Oleh karena itu ia memintaku untuk datang.

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Kaki ini terasa sangat lemas, akan tetapi aku memaksanya untuk tetap berjalan.

 **.**

"Ayo Chanyeol, angkat.", berkali-kali aku menelponnya, tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya dan terkadang dia me- _reject_ nya. "Aku minta maaf, Chanyeol -ah."

Sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol. Setiap bertemu, dia selalu saja membuang muka. Apa kau tidak rindu denganku?

Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan lesu sembari menundukkan kepalaku dan dengan setia menatap ke arah aspal. _Apa sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar membenciku?_. Pertanyaan itu yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku memegangi kacamata yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol padaku, berharap Chanyeol dapat kembali dekat denganku seperti dulu.

Tanpa sadar, semakin lama aku berjalan ke arah jalan raya. Seketika sebuah mobil datang dari arah berlawanan, saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mobil itu sudah beberapa meter di depanku. Dan..

Tubuhnya terpental jauh, ia samar-samar mendengar suara orang berteriak.

Tak berapa lama, semua yang kulihat menjadi gelap.

* * *

 _"Baekhyun-ah! Bangunlah, sudah seminggu kau tertidur disini. Apa kau tidak rindu denganku? Aku sangat rindu dengan senyuman dan tawamu, jadi bangunlah."_

 _Aku merasakan dia menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku sembari memanggil-manggil namaku, menyuruhku untuk segera bangun dari tidur panjangku yang sementara ini._

 _"Ayolah bangun. Kenapa kau tetap tidak mau bangun?"_

 _Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan membuka kedua kelopak mataku perlahan, tepat disampingku aku melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi. "Chan.."_

 _Dia menatapku dalam dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir dengan sempurna di wajahnya. "Ya, aku Chanyeol.". Aku tersenyum kecil, "Kau datang?". Dia mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya yang sedaritadi masih ditunjukkan padaku._

 _Chanyeol berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu kamar rumah sakit itu, tetap dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Kau mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku.", pintaku padanya namun dia tidak menghiraukan kata-kataku._

 _Dia tetap berjalan mendekati pintu lalu dia perlahan keluar dari kamar ini. "Chanyeol!"_

 **.**

Aku menggerakkan jariku satu demi satu dengan perlahan. " _Ahjussi, Ahjumma_ , Baekhyun sudah sadar!", ucap seseorang yang suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Kepalaku sangat sakit, ternyata ada perban yang menempel disana untuk membungkus lukaku. Kakiku pun sangat sakit jika kugerakkan sedikit. Kulihat seseorang menghampiriku, tapi pandanganku tidak jelas tanpa kacamataku.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, nak." Ah, itu suaranya _eomma_ ku. _Eomma_ memakaikan kacamata untukku. Aku memandang kesekelilingku, dan berpikir, _"Jadi itu hanya mimpi?"_. Kulihat seseorang berdiri disana selain _eomma_ dan _appa_ ku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Kau datang?". Orang itu langsung memelukku. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, kenapa kau baru datang?", tambahku lagi. "Maafkan aku, mulai sekarang aku akan menetap di Korea. Bisnis orang tuaku sudah selesai di Inggris.", ucapnya. Dia Luhan. Sahabatku sejak aku duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. 1 tahun yang lalu di pergi ke Inggris karena bisnis orang tuanya, namun sekarang dia sudah kembali, dan aku sangat senang.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?", tanyaku pada kedua orangtuaku yang terlihat masih bahagia mengetahui bahwa aku sudah sadar. "Kira-kira seminggu.", jawab _appa_. "Apa seseorang pernah datang menjengukku saat aku tertidur selama seminggu?", timpalku lagi pada mereka. _Eomma_ mengelus-elus rambutku dan tersenyum, "Luhan orang ketiga yang datang kesini selain _eomma_ dan _appa_."

Aku tersenyum ketir, lagi.

* * *

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku melempar bola basket ke arah ring dengan kasar. Yang harus kalian ketahui, aku tidak sedang marah, apalagi marah karena seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak datang ke pertandingan basketku seminggu yang lalu. Aku hanya sedang, khawatir.

"Mau berapa lama lagi kau seperti itu?", ucap Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi melihatku melempar-lempar bola basket ini. "Hari akan semakin gelap, sekolah sebentar lagi akan ditutup. Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Aku masih saja melempar-lempar bola basket, "Kau saja, aku tidak mau.". Dia datang menghampiriku lalu mengambil bola basket yang kupegang, dia melemparnya ke sembarang arah. "Kau bodoh. Ayo kita pulang", ucapnya sembari menarik tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Dimana anak itu berada? Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu. Hati-hati dalam perjalanan pulangmu.", lalu aku berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu, ya, rumah Baekhyun. Tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya tidak ada orang di dalam sana. Setelah beberapa lama aku berpikir apa yang harus aku lakukan, seseorang keluar dari dalam rumahnya yang tepat berada di sebelah rumah Baekhyun. Dengan spontan, aku menghampiri orang itu.

"Permisi, apa kau tahu dimana pemilik rumah ini berada? Aku ada perlu dengannya.", tanyaku padanya tanpa ragu. "Kupikir dia sedang berada di rumah sakit, anak mereka baru saja tertabrak sebuah mobil minggu lalu.", jawab wanita paruh baya itu.

Anak mereka baru saja tertabrak sebuah mobil minggu lalu?

Anak mereka? Apakah itu Baekhyun?!

" _Jinjja?!_ Ah, _kamsahamnida_.", aku membungkukkan badanku di hadapannya lalu aku masuk ke dalam mobilku. Tentu saja tujuanku sekarang ke rumah sakit dimana Baekhyun berada.

 **.**

Aku berlari mencari nomor ruangan yang diberitahu oleh suster tadi. Ruangan dimana Baekhyun dirawat. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu bahwa dia sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit? Bodohnya kau ini, Chanyeol!

Aku berhenti di depan kamar yang dimaksud. Kamar 202. Ya, ini dia.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Apa benar ini kamarnya? Aku mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membuka pintu itu. Aku memasuki ruangan itu perlahan, tetapi tidak ada orang didalam sana, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Apa suster itu memberitahuku dengan benar?", tanyaku pelan. Tak berselang lama, pintu kamar mandi di kamar itu terbuka. Seseorang yang memakai kursi roda keluar dari dalam sana. "Chanyeol?".

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata,"Ya! Kau sangat bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memperhatikan jalanmu sehingga sebuah mobil bisa menabrakmu dan membuatmu berada di rumah sakit seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tertawa melihatku mengoceh seperti itu. "Aku tidak butuh tawamu.", ketusku. Dia mendorong kursi roda itu dengan memutar rodanya menggunakan tangannya untuk mendekat kearahku. "Maafkan aku karena aku tidak datang.. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku terlambat pada saat menghadiri pertandinganmu."

Aku membantunya naik keatas tempat tidur dan membiarkannya berbaring disana. "Awalnya aku kesal karena kau tidak datang. Namun kau tidak pernah terlihat lagi di sekolah, itu membuatku khawatir.". Dia memukul tanganku pelan. "Jangan jauhi aku lagi, ya?", pintanya dengan wajah polosnya. Aku menggangguk.

* * *

 **Baekhyun POV**

"Luhan, sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini sudah malam.", ucap _appa_ padanya. Dia mengangguk lalu berpamitan padaku dan kedua orangtuaku. Oh ya, Luhan nantinya juga akan bersekolah di sekolahku pada kelas 12 nanti. Jadi, aku memiliki teman untuk yang dapat menemaniku selain setumpukkan buku-buku

Aku masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Melamun sembari memandangi langit-langit kamar rumah sakit ini. "Baekhyun _, eomma_ dan _appa_ pulang dulu. _Eomma_ harus mengambil beberapa baju baru lagi, sementara _appa_ tidak dapat kembali lagi ke rumah sakit karena harus mengurusi bisnis keluarga kita. _Eomma_ tidak akan lama dan segera kembali kesini.", jelas _eomma_ padaku yang masih saja menatap kearah langit-langit kamar.

" _Ne eomma_ ", jawabku singkat. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kusendiri di kamar. Aku menarik kursi roda yang berada disamping tempat tidurku untuk mendekat, dan dengan hati-hati aku duduk diatasnya. Hendak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku.

Aku membasuh wajahku lalu menatap wajahku di depan cermin. Wajahku masih terlihat pucat. Aku memegang perban yang menempel sempurna di dahiku.

"Kau ceroboh sekali.", ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendorong roda kursi roda ini menggunakan tanganku.

"Apa suster itu memberitahuku dengan benar?"

Aku terdiam. Suara itu? Aku mencoba mencerna siapa pemilik suara itu. Apakah..

Aku mendorong kursi roda ini lagi, berusaha memastikan apa benar pemilik suara ini adalah 'dia'. Aku mengeryitkan dahiku ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal berdiri disana. "Chanyeol?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, aku pikir dia sangat marah padaku. Padahal dia yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini. Huh.

"Ya! Kau sangat bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memperhatikan jalanmu sehingga sebuah mobil bisa menabrakmu dan membuatmu berada di rumah sakit seperti ini?" Dia mengoceh dihadapanku. Kenapa justru dia terlihat sangat lucu? Aku pun tertawa karena tingkahnya itu. "Aku tidak butuh tawamu.", balasnya ketus. Aku mendorong kursi rodaku ini agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak datang.. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku terlambat pada saat menghadiri pertandinganmu.", jelasku padanya. Kuharap dia bisa mengerti. Dia hanya terdiam. Dia mendorong kursi rodaku mendekat ke tempat tidur dan membantuku berbaring.

"Awalnya aku kesal karena kau tidak datang. Namun kau tidak pernah terlihat lagi di sekolah, itu membuatku khawatir.". Kupikir dia benar-benar mengerti, syukurlah. Aku memukul tangannya pelan, betapa lucunya mahluk yang sedang berada disampingku ini. "Jangan jauhi aku lagi, ya?", pintaku padanya. Dia hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

Ketika aku sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengannya. _Eomma_ masuk kedalam kamar ini sembari membawa tas berisi baju-baju. Chanyeol menghampiri _eomma_ ku lalu membungkukkan badan dihadapannya. " _Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma, jeohneun Chanyeol imnida._ Saya teman Baekhyun, saya dengar dia dirawat di rumah sakit jadi saya datang untuk menjenguknya." _Eomma_ ku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Ah, biar saya bantu bawakan.", ucap Chanyeol sembari mengambil tas besar itu dari tangan _eomma_ ku.

"Terima kasih kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk menjenguk Baekhyun.", kata _eomma_ ku. Selain ramah, Chanyeol sangatlah sopan. Sepertinya aku tidak salah menyukai mahluk _idiot_ ini. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Chanyeol, ini sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah saja. Sepertinya kau juga lelah. Kau bisa datang menjenguk lagi Baekhyun besok.", lanjut _eomma._ Chanyeol melihat ke arah jam tangannya dan tersenyum lagi ke arah _eomma_. "Ah _ne, ahjumma_. Aku akan pulang. Hey kau, cepatlah pulih agar aku bisa melihatmu lagi di sekolah.". Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Nee..", balasku dengan nada malas.

Dia sekali lagi berpamitan dengan aku juga _eomma_ lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar rumah sakit ini.

"Baekhyun, dia tampan. Mengapa kau tidak menjadikannya kekasihmu saja?", goda _eomma_. Apa yang _eomma_ katakan? Kurasa pipiku akan mulai me-merah. " _Aniya_ _eomma_.. Dia hanya temanku saja.", jawabku cepat lalu menutupi wajahku dengan selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan hati para readers lah ya:'**

 **Tungguin chapter 3 nya juga ya: ) Hoho~**

 **XOXO!**


	4. Chapter 3: Teardrop

**IT'S PAINFUL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **and other cast**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Teardrop  
**

* * *

Maret, 2010

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baruku di kelas 12, sungguh berdebar rasanya. Semoga aku bisa lebih baik lagi tahun ajaran baru ini. Yang perlu kalian tahu, aku masih memakai kacamata bulat pemberian Chanyeol, haha. Aku berjalan ke sekolah dengan penuh semangat dan sedikit bersenandung ria, tak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman khasku yang mengembang diwajah tahun ini aku bisa satu kelas dengan manusia _idiot_ itu. Ya, siapa lagi jika buka Park Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi nyonya Lee! Semoga harimu menyenangkan.", aku menyapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyirami bunganya. "Selamat pagi, Baekhyun! Kuharap harimu juga menyenangkan.", jawabnya lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah, disana sudah banyak murid-murid yang berkumpul di aula sekolah. Aku melihat kesekelilingku, berharap dapat menemukan orang yang kukenal. Dan, bingo! Aku melihat Luhan yang sedang duduk seorang diri di bangku yang terletak di pinggir aula. Aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sembari meneriaki namanya, "Luhan-ah!". Dia menoleh ke arahku dan juga melambaikan tangan kearahku. Aku berlari kecil kearahnya dan ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Aku sangat bingung harus berbicara dengan siapa.", ucapnya. Aku bisa mendengarnya menghela nafas. Ini adalah tahun ajaran pertama untuk Luhan bersekolah disini, jadi wajar dia tidak memiliki teman, kecuali aku. Aku melihat kesekelilingku lagi. "Dimana anak itu? Sebentar lagi jam 7 dan dia batang hidungnya masih belum terlihat.", batinku.

Luhan yang sedaritadi memerhatikanku mencari-cari seseorang akhirnya bertanya padaku, "Kau mencari seseorang?". Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Um.. Ti..tidak."

Tak berapa lama, Choi _seongsaenim_ datang ke aula dan menaiki panggung yang berada disana. "Semua siswa harap berbaris di aula.", tegasnya. "Oh tidak, pidato panjang lagi.", gumamku lalu berjalan lemas ke tengah aula dan berbaris disana. Dan benar saja, Choi _seongsaenim_ berbicara sangat sangat lama. Tapi aku masih saja sibuk mencari _namja_ jangkung itu. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Mengapa dia masih belum datang juga?

"...dan untuk pembagian kelas, kalian semua dapat melihatnya di papan pengumuman. Jika kalian sudah mengetahui kelas kalian, kalian bisa langsung masuk ke kelas kalian masing-masing. Sekian pidato singkat yang dapat _seongsaenim_ sampaikan. _Kamsahamnida._ ", ucapnya lalu menuruni panggung. "Itu sebuah pidato singkat? Bagaimana dengan pidato panjang? Mungkin 2 jam pidato itu baru akan selesai.", ucap Luhan meledek. Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya. "Haha, kau ini. _Kajja_ kita melihat papan pengumuman.", ajakku padanya.

Kami baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, langkahku terhenti ketika kudengar seseorang meneriaki namaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya itu Chanyeol. Dia berlari menghampiriku dan Luhan.

"Ya! Kau bodoh! Kenapa baru datang?", kataku padanya yang masih mengatur nafasnya karena sehabis berlari. "Ya kau ini! Aku baru datang sudah dimarahi.", balasnya lagi.

"Semalam aku berlatih basket sampai larut. Aku kelelahan, lalu aku kesiangan.", timpalnya lagi. "Ya, terserahmu saja. Oh ya, kenalkan ini sahabatku Luhan. Luhan- _ah_ , kenalkan ini Chanyeol.", ucapku seraya memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain. "Kau siswa baru? Kenalkan aku Chanyeol.". Chanyeol membungkukkan badan dihadapan Luhan. "Aku Luhan. Sahabat Baekhyun sejak lama.", balas Luhan dengan suara lembutnya.

 **.**

"Baekhyun _-ah_! Kita satu kelas. Ah, mengapa aku harus satu kelas dengan orang sepertimu?", ledeknya. "Ya kau ini! Jika kau tidak suka aku satu kelas denganmu. Protes saja pada Choi _seongsaenim_.", balasku lalu membuang muka dari hadapannya. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat kami sedaritadi meributkan hal-hal kecil. "Kalian ini, selalu saja ribut. Haha."

Terima kasih Tuhan, kau mengabulkan doaku. Tahun ini aku satu kelas dengan Chanyeol di kelas 12-3, namun kita terpisah dari Luhan, ia berada di kelas 12-5. Kami bertiga berjalan menuju area kelas 12, lalu akhirnya aku dan Chanyeol berpisah dengan Luhan. Kami berdua memilih tempat duduk yang berdekatan. Aku bisa mendengar suara para _yeoja_ yang gembira bahwa mereka satu kelas dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku populer bukan?", tanyanya padaku dengan penuh percaya diri. Aku menjulurkan lidahku kearahnya bermaksud untuk meledeknya atas rasa percaya dirinya yang terlalu tinggi. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi sangat gembira saat melihat seseorang memasuki kelas kami. Aku ikut menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kelas ini.

"Kyungsoo!", teriaknya memanggil nama orang itu. Dia berjalan mendekati kami berdua. "Hey Chanyeol! Kelasmu juga disini?", tanyanya pada Chanyeol, aku bisa melihat ekspresinya yang sangat gembira saat mengetahui ia sekelas dengan Chanyeol.

Dia melihat ke arahku. " _Annyeonghaseyo_ Baekhyun- _ssi_ , tahun ini kita satu kelas juga.", ucapnya lalu memperlihatkan senyum manisnya padaku. Aku pun tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Kalian sudah saling mengenal?", tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

 **.**

Waktu makan siang pun tiba, aku berjalan bersama Luhan kearah kantin. "Mereka selalu saja mengobrol berdua. Aku seperti tidak punya teman di kelas itu. Akankah kejadian itu akan berlangsung satu tahun ini?", ocehku pada Luhan. Ya, sedaritadi dia selalu saja mengobrol, alhasil aku hanya bisa membolak balik halaman buku saja.

Kami mengambil makan siang kami lalu duduk di suatu meja yang terletak dekat dengan pintu masuk kantin. Belum sempat memulai makan siang kami, seorang _namja_ menghampiri kami. "Kau Luhan, bukan? Kau disuruh datang ke ruang guru sekarang.", ucap _namja_ itu lalu berlalu pergi. "Tolong jaga makananku sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali.", pinta Luhan padaku lalu dia juga berlalu pergi.

Dan aku, sendiri lagi.

Sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu sendiri. Huh.

Seketika nafsu makanku hilang, sedaritadi aku hanya menatap kearah piringku dan memainkan sendok yang kupegang. "Boleh aku duduk disini?". Seseorang datang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ah, itu Chanyeol. Kau datang disaat yang tepat.

"Ya, duduklah", jawabku. "Hey, aku masih penasaran dengan _yeoja_ yang kau suka. Beritahulah ciri-cirinya padaku.", ucapku pada Chanyeol. Entah mengapa, pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa dicerna dahulu oleh otak.

Chanyeol berhenti menyendoki makanannya. "Kau penasaran?". Aku menangguk pelan.

Chanyeol mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menunjuk seseorang yang berada di meja seberang. "Itulah orang yang kumaksud satu tahun yang lalu. Dia orang yang kusuka. Kau puas sekarang?", jawabnya lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Aku menatap kearah orang yang ia maksud.

Do Kyungsoo.

Mata terasa panas sekarang. Aku menyesal menanyakan hal itu padanya.

Kukira orang yang kau suka itu,

Aku. Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak memakan makan siangmu? Ini sangat lezat. Kau harus mencobanya!", tambahnya lagi. "Aku tidak nafsu makan.", jawabku.

Jadi segala perhatian yang dia beri padaku selama ini itu apa? Aku rasanya ingin berteriak, membiarkan seluruh dunia tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Ini terlalu cepat bagiku untuk mengetahui hal ini.

Selama 3 tahun aku menyukai mahluk _idiot_ ini, cukup beberapa menit dan sepotong kalimat saja dia menghancurkanku. Aku masih saja berusaha menahan semua air mataku yang sudah tidak sabar untuk terjun dari pelupuk mataku.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku harus pergi menyusul Luhan.", ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

 **.**

November, 2010

.

.

.

Jam sekolah telah usai, tapi aku duduk terdiam di dalam kelas, menidurkan kepalaku di atas meja dengan. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang sangat tidak ingin belajar. Seluruh pikiranku teralihkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Aku juga sudah jarang membaca semua buku-buku di rak bukuku. Ah ini gila! Mengapa aku bisa dibuat seperti ini olehnya?

Seorang Byun Baekhyun, dibuat gila oleh Park Chanyeol walaupun dengan jelas dia tidak menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar gila, Baekhyun.

Aku juga sudah jarang pergi bersama Chanyeol. Itu bukan karena aku sakit hati karenanya, tapi dia yang selalu menolak jika aku mengajaknya pergi. Alasannya selalu sama, _"Aku sedang bersama teman-teman basketku, mungkin lain kali." A_ ku sudah bosan mendengar alasan itu yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baekhyun! Kau disuruh menghadap Choi _seongsaenim_ sekarang.", ucap Jongin dari dekat pintu kelas. Aku menoleh kearahnya, mengangguk pelan. Aku memaksa tubuhku untuk bangkit berdiri. "Bahkan aku sangat malas untuk berdiri.", gumamku.

Aku mengetuk pintu dimana ini itu adalah ruang Choi _seongsaenim,_ aku berjalan masuk ke dalam, sepertinya ia sudah menungguku sejak tadi. "Silakan duduk disini, Baekhyun.", aku pun duduk dihadapannya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.", ucapnya dengan serius. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Saya lihat, akhir-akhir ini prestasi belajarmu menurun. Ada apa denganmu? Lee _seongsaenim_ juga berbicara padaku bahwa kau sudah jarang, bahkan tidak pernah lagi datang ke perpustakaan.", jelasnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku tak mampu lagi untuk mengucapkan kata-kata apapun.

"Maaf untuk berbicara seperti ini, jika kau seperti ini terus, posisimu sebagai siswa teladan akan tergantikan oleh Kyungsoo.", lanjutnya.

Aku spontan mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap kearah Choi _seongsaenim_. "Maafkan aku _seongsaenim_.", ucapku pelan. "Saya peringatkan kamu untuk lebih rajin lagi dalam belajar. Atau semua yang saya beritahu tadi akan benar-benar terjadi. Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu sekarang", ucapnya tegas.

Aku pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan lemas. Seperti ada yang aneh dengan diriku, aku tidak merasa sedikit kecewa dengan prestasi belajarku yang menurun, tapi rasa kesal dalam diriku mulai timbul. Dan rasa kesal itu ditujukan untuk seseorang bernama Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah mengambil Chanyeol. Dan sekarang kau mengambil gelar kebanggaanku. Selanjutnya apalagi yang mau kau ambil dariku? Orangtuaku?", batinku. Aku menaikkan ujung bibirku sedikit, membuat suatu senyum yang sedikit, mengerikan.

Aku sadar bahwa ini bukan diriku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi aku tidak dapat melawan diriku sendiri.

Aku kembali ke kelasku, mengambil tasku. Berniat untuk pulang ke rumah. Saat aku melewati lapangan basket, aku melihat Chanyeol sedang bermain basket. Mm, sepertinya dia tidak sedang bermain basket, lebih tepatnya menjadi pelatih basket untuk junior di sekolah ini.

Aku terdiam memerhatikannya untuk beberapa lama. Kau tahu? Kyungsoo juga berada disana, terduduk di sisi lapangan sembari memegang botol berisi air minum di tangannya. Memerhatikan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum gembira setiap Chanyeol dapat mencontohkan trik-trik basket dengan baik.

"Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.", batinku. Dengan cepat, aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mengusir semua pemikirin itu.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo memberikan botol berisi air minum itu pada Chanyeol. Aku bisa melihat dari gerak mulut Kyungsoo bahwa ia berkata, _"Kau sangat hebat."  
_ Kesal dengan pemandangan itu. Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati lapangan itu sembari mengepalkan tanganku, menahan semua amarah yang saat itu benar-benar sangat ingin kuluapkan. Untungnya, aku bisa menahan semua itu. Chanyeol melihat aku melewati lapangan begitu saja tanpa menyapanya, mungkin karena dia berinisiatif untuk menegurku, lalu dia menyapaku. "Hey Baekhyun _-ah_!". Aku menghentikankan langkahku dan memberikan senyuman palsuku ke arahnya, pada saat itu Kyungsoo juga tersenyum kearahku. Cih. Aku tak butuh senyummu.

Aku kembali berjalan meninggalkan lapangan itu.

Aku menyusuri trotoar di kota Seoul ini, rumahku sudah tidak terlalu jauh, tapi tempo langkahku sangatlah lambat membuatku semakin lama untuk sampai ke rumah. Seketika ponselku yang berada disaku seragamku bergetar.

Aku membuka ponselku, ternyata Chanyeol mengirimiku pesan.

 _From: Chanyeol (00873XXXXX)_

 _._

 _Baekhyun-ah! Besok malam kau ada acara?_

 _Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan._

 _Temui aku di taman kota pada pukul 8._

 _Kuharap kau datang._

Mataku terbelalak saat membaca isi pesan itu. Apa Chanyeol sungguh mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan? Apa dia tidak salah mengirimi aku pesan? Sebuah senyum indah terukir sempurna di wajahku, senyuman yang sudah lama tidak aku muncul diwajahku.

Aku memasukan ponselku ke saku seragamku lagi, dan berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan girang. Kali ini, keajaiban berpihak padaku lagi.

 **.**

Aku mulai memilih-milih baju di dalam lemariku. Aku mengambil suatu _dress_ berwarna biru dari sana. Mencocokkannya dengan tubuhku di depan cermin, juga sedikit berpose. "Ah, kurasa ini tidak bagus.", gumamku yang masih memperhatikan gambar diriku di cermin. Aku memasukkan _dress_ itu lagi kedalam lemari, dan mulai mencari _dress_ lain.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah _dress_ berwarna merah muda dari dalam lemari, _dress_ dengan panjang selutut juga sedikit corak polkadot tak lupa dengan sebuah pita yang terdapat dibagian pinggang. Aku mencocokkan _dress_ merah muda itu di depan cermin. "Kurasa ini bagus. Aku akan memakai ini.", ucapku girang.

Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan _dress_ yang kupilih tadi, lalu melihatnya kembali di depan cermin. "Ini benar-benar bagus ditubuhku." Aku segera mencari benda lain yang akan kupakai malam ini.

"Pasti ada disini.", aku membuka laci meja belajarku mencari benda yang kumaksud.

"Bingo! Disana kau rupanya.", aku mengambil sepasang _softlens_ berwarna coklat dari dalam sana. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat memakaimu malam ini", ucapku seraya melepaskan kacamata bulatku dan memasukkannya kedalam laci meja belajarku.

Lalu aku memasangkan sepasang _softlens_ itu ke mataku. "Ya, bagus! Tinggal satu hal lagi.", ucapku lalu menatap ke arah rambutku di cermin.

Aku menyisir rambutku dan membiarkan rambutku tergerai begitu saja. Tak lupa aku memasangkan sebuah pita merah pemberian _eomma_.

"Dan sekarang, aku siap berangkat."

Aku berjalan sembari bersenandung kecil menuju taman kota pada malam hari. Aku melirik ke arah jam tangan yang kukenakan, sebentar lagi jam 8. Aku harus sedikit bergegas. Aku tak mau membuat Chanyeol menunggu.

Akhirnya, aku sampai yang tempat dimana kita berjanji untuk bertemu. "Chanyeol belum datang? Huh anak itu.", lalu aku duduk di suatu bangku taman disana. Menunggu Chanyeol datang sembari memperhatikan orang-orang berlalu lalang.

Sudah 15 menit aku menunggunya disini, tapi dia belum kunjung datang. "Dimana anak itu?"

Aku menatap dedaunan yang jatuh dari dahannya, angin mulai bertiup dengan kencang. Kulirik jam tanganku sekali lagi, pukul 9 malam. 1 jam aku duduk di taman ini, menunggu hadirnya _namja_ jangkung itu namun sampai sekarang batang hidungnya pun sama sekali belum terlihat. Taman ini benar-benar sudah sepi. Ya, mungkin hanya aku yang masih berada disana.

Tak berapa lama, setetes air hujan mulai turun dari langit. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mengangkat telapak tanganku, air hujan itu menetes diatasnya.

"Ah tidak, sebentar lagi hujan. Bahkan aku tidak membawa payung.", ucapku yang masih menatap ke arah langit.

Air hujan turun semakin deras. Aku masih terduduk di bangku itu. Membiarkan semua air hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Baekhyun yang bodoh ini masih saja dengan setia duduk disana, berharap Chanyeol datang.

Aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas kecilku, kulihat terdapat 1 pesan masuk yang diterima 1 jam yang lalu.

 _From: Chanyeol (00873XXXXX)_

 _._

 _Maafkan aku, kupikir aku tidak dapat datang malam ini._

 _Aku ada urusan dengan orang lain._

 _Sekali lagi, maafkan aku._

Aku terdiam. Bibirku seakan membeku, aku tak mampu berkata satu kata pun. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mataku terasa panas. Suatu butiran air mata mulai keluar dari sana. Aku meremas rambutku kasar, betapa bodohnya diriku. Rela menunggu seseorang yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan diriku. Saat ini, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"A..aku.. benci.. diriku.. sendiri..", lirihku.

Tatanan rambutku sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena dihempas oleh air hujan. Begitu pula dengan _dress_ merah muda ini, sudah tidak terlihat bagus lagi seperti aku pertama kali melihatnya di depan cermin tadi.

Aku berdiri dari bangku itu dengan masih meneteskan air mata yang seakan tidak terlihat karena air hujan sudah membasahi seluruh wajahku. Baekhyun bodoh ini berjalan lesu, tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain pulang ke rumah. Semua ekspektasi yang kubayangkan akan terjadi pada malam hari ini hilang sudah.

"Kupikir.. malam ini akan menjadi malam yang.. indah.", ucapku pelan. Aku tertawa kecil diiringi dengan jatuhnya air mataku lagi.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Kulihat sebuah mobil yang sangat tidak asing bagiku terparkir di depan sebuah restoran di seberang jalan sana, dari dalam mobil itu keluar seorang _namja_ yang sangat kucintai sedang memakai payung dan sekarang ia sedang membukakan pintu juga memayungi orang yang berada bersamanya. Kyungsoo.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama memasuki restoran itu dengan raut wajah yang sangat bahagia.

Sebuah senyuman pahit muncul di wajahku. "Jadi ini.. yang kau maksud urusan dengan orang lain?".

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku lalu memejamkan mataku, berniat untuk menahan semua rasa ini.

"Semua ini pasti sandiwara, bukan?", ucapku tidak percaya. "Ya! Park Chanyeol! Hentikan semua sandiwaramu, sandiwaramu sudah sangat sukses membuatku terharu. Hentikan dan datanglah kemari bersamaku!", teriakku yang masih berdiri di taman itu dengan membuat senyuman mengerikan itu lagi diwajahku.

Pikiranku sudah tidak karuan. Bahkan sebuah tangisan benar-benar tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan semua yang kurasakan saat ini.

Aku menampar wajahku sendiri dengan keras. Berharap semua yang kulihat beberapa menit yang lalu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi. Aku pun tertawa, kau sangat konyol, Chanyeol.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Hatiku benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping.

Tapi,

Satu hal yang masih tertanam kokoh jauh di dalam otakku. Aku masih mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol.

* * *

 **Chanyeol POV**

"Dimana dia?", ucapku sembari menyusuri lorong sekolah dan melihat ke sekelilingku. Oh mungkin dia di perpustakaan. Ya, mungkin disana. Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan, berharap dia ada disana.

Tepat dugaanku, dia berada disana, di tempat biasa ia duduk. Tapi, apa benar itu dia? Dia terlihat sedikit berbeda. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, tak biasanya dia membaca komik di perpustakaan. "Ya Baekhyun _-ah_!", panggilku. Dia melihatku untuk beberapa saat lalu pandangan kembali tertuju ke komik yang dia pegang itu.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Dimana kacamata bulatmu? Mengapa kau memakai _softlens_? Biasanya rambutmu selalu diikat, mengapa kau menggerainya sekarang?", tanyaku berturut-turut padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengganti _style_ ku saja.", ucapnya singkat tanpa memandangku sama sekali. "Um.. Soal kejadian semalam, aku minta maaf karena tidak dapat datang.", lanjutku lagi, kuharap dia tidak marah padaku. Dia melihat kearahku lalu tersenyum, "Ah tidak apa-apa. Untungnya kau mengirimi aku pesan saat aku masih berada di rumah."

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Syukurlah.", ucapku. Aku kembali tersenyum saat memikirkan suatu hal. "Ya Baekhyun _-ah_ , aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Ini benar-benar kabar yang sangat gembira!", lanjutku lagi dengan semangat. Baekhyun menutup komik yang ia baca dan meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu ia menghadap ke arahku. "Kabar apa? Ceritakan padaku!", pintanya yang tak kalah semangat dengan diriku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, bersiap untuk memberitahukan hal ini padanya. "Aku dan Kyungsoo sekarang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih! Aku sangat gembira.", ucapku gembira.

Dia terlihat mematung dengan sebuah senyuman yang masih ada di wajahnya. Kupikir dia juga gembira mendengar sahabatnya memiliki kekasih.

* * *

 **Baekhyun POV**

"Aku dan Kyungsoo sekarang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih! Aku sangat gembira.", ucapnya padaku dengan sangat bersemangat.

Aku mematung dengan sebuah senyuman yang masih tersisa di wajahku. Dari raut wajahnya, aku bisa menebak bahwa ia sangat senang bisa membuat Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau sebagai sahabatku pasti gembira jika aku dan orang yang kusuka sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan?", tanyanya lagi padaku. Pikirinku melayang entah kemana perginya. Masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang tadi ia katakan.

 _"Aku dan Kyungsoo sekarang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."_

Ya, kata-kata itu. Aku masih berusaha mencernanya, seakan aku tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang ia gunakan.

"Um.. Baekhyun _-ah_?". Aku mengerjapkan mataku. "Ah.. Um.. I..iya.. Aku sangat gembira. Sangat gembira", jawabku gagap.

Chanyeol merangkulku lalu mengusap rambutku. "Kau memang benar-benar sahabat terbaikku!", ujarnya. Aku masih terdiam dalam rangkulan hangatnya. Aku sangat sedih. Sangat sedih.

Kalimat yang tadi ia ucapkan bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari kejadian yang kulihat semalam.

Ini seperti. _'Double kill'_

Apa benar jika cinta itu tak harus saling memiliki? Hm. Kurasa hatiku tidak bisa menerima pepatah semacam itu. Aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk meneteskan air mataku, sepertinya air mataku sudah terkuras habis karena kejadian semalam.

Chanyeol melepas rangkulannya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana perkembangan dirimu dengan _namja_ yang kau suka? Aku sangat penasaran.", tanyanya padaku. Aku masih terdiam. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku hampir menyerah. Sepertinya benar-benar sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untukku.", ucapku lalu menghela nafas.

Sampai kapan aku harus memendam ini. _N_ _amja_ itu adalah dirimu, Park Chanyeol. Cinta pertama seorang Byun Baekhyun dan orang pertama yang membuatku seperti ini. Dan kurasa aku memang tidak ada di dalam hatimu sejak awal. Kecuali sebagai sahabat.

Apa harus aku menutup buku tentang kisah cintaku ini? Apa harus aku menyudahi semua rasa ini untukmu?

Apa masih ada harapan untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun ini?

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Yeheeyy~ Setelah berpikir keras dan mencari-cari celah yang terdapat pelangi di dalam otak ini/?, akhirnya chap.3 nya selesai juga!**

 **Otak lagi gesrek. Jadi gini deh, susah dapet inspirasi/?  
**

 **Jangan jadi silent reader. Ditunggu reviewnya yaaa.. :D**

 **XOXO!**


	5. Chapter 4: Too Late?

**IT'S PAINFUL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **and other cast**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Too Late?**

* * *

Januari, 2011

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

3 tahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Tak terasa, hari ini adalah hari kululusanku. Aku menghadiri acara itu yang berlangsung di sekolahku. Aku berjalan masuk bersama kedua orangtuaku memasuki aula sekolah. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat Luhan yang sedang duduk bersama kedua orangtuanya. "Luhan _-ah!_ ", panggilku kearahnya, Luhan menoleh kearahku lalu berlari kecil menghampiriku.

Kami berdua saling berpelukan satu sama lain. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Baekhyun _-ah_!", ucapnya yang masih dalam pelukanku. "Kau juga. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Luhan _-ah_!", balasku. Kita pun tertawa bersama.

Chanyeol seketika datang menghampiri kami berdua yang sedang bercanda tawa. Tak lupa, dengan Kyungsoo disisinya.

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian.", ucapnya pada kami berdua. Aku hanya tersenyum kearahnya. "Ah _kamsahamnida._ Selamat juga atas kelulusan kalian berdua.", jawab Luhan pada Chanyeol juga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat tidak nyaman berada diantara diriku dan Luhan. Aku bisa melihat ekspresinya sedaritadi hanya datar. " _Chagiya_ , aku ingin kesana.", rengeknya pada Chanyeol sembari menunjuk ke suatu tempat minuman. Chanyeol mengangguk ke arahnya tanda meng-iya-kan permintaan kekasihnya itu. "Baek, Lu, aku kesana dulu. Nikmatilah acara ini.", lalu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang terjadi setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mulai dari aku sering bertemu mereka di toko buku langgananku, Chanyeol menemani Kyungsoo untuk pergi membeli beberapa buku disana. Aku juga lebih sering terdiam di dalam kelas, itupun karena Chanyeol selalu saja mengobrol dengan kekasihnya itu, dia menjadi sering mengabaikan diriku. Lalu, waktu Chanyeol untuk bermain denganku menjadi lebih sedikit, karena waktu-waktu dia lebih sering digunakan untuk pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya itu.

Ya, hampir setiap hari waktu yang seharusnya milik aku dan Chanyeol dialihkan oleh Kyungsoo. Aku tahu ia adalah kekasihnya, tapi.. Ayolah, di dunia ini bukan hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol saja. Sepertinya aku sudah sering menjadi ' _nyamuk'_ diantara mereka. Kehadiranku seakan tak pernah dianggap lagi oleh mereka. Mereka semakin dekat dan mengabaikanku begitu saja.

Apa aku benar-benar harus melakukan ini? Hm.

Aku masih bisa melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih bergandengan tangan disana. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama. Seharusnya aku yang berada disana bersamanya, bukan Kyungsoo. Tapi mau diapakan lagi, orang yang ia cintai bukan aku. Tapi dia, dia yang sedang bersama Chanyeol saat ini.

Aku mulai kembali berpikir, mencoba memahami kenyataan yang benar-benar sudah terjadi. Jika aku merelakan Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo, mungkin itu memang jalan yang terbaik.

Membiarkan orang yang kucintai bersama orang lain, jika ia bahagia, mengapa aku harus bersedih? Sebuah senyuman tipis mulai terbentuk diwajahku ini. Ya, Aku harus melupakannya

Luhan mengajakku duduk di sisi aula, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan pilihanmu yang kemarin kau beritahukan padaku?", tanyanya padaku untuk meyakinkan diriku soal apa yang kuberitahukan padanya kemarin. Aku mengangguk pasti. "Ya, bahkan aku sekarang menjadi lebih yakin dengan pilihanku itu. Mungkin memang ini takdirku yang Tuhan sudah rencakan untuk hidupku.", aku tersenyum padanya, sebuah senyuman palsu lagi untuk menutupi semua yang kurasakan sebenarnya. Luhan membalas senyumku.

Hanya dengan cara ini, perlahan aku pasti bisa merelakan juga melupakannya. Semua pasti akan kembali baik-baik saja. Aku percaya itu.

* * *

 **Chanyeol POV**

Malam ini aku akan mengajak Baekhyun makan malam bersama untuk merayakan kelulusan kami, hitung-hitung aku sudah lama tidak pergi berdua dengannya dan ini sebagai pengganti malam itu, disaat aku tidak dapat pergi dengannya karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk makan malam. Sengaja aku tidak memberitahu Baekhyun terlebih dahulu karena aku ini menjadi sebuah kejutan untuknya.

Aku berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, merapikan rambutku sedikit lalu mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tak berapa lama, seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dalam sana. Iya, itu _eomma_ Baekhyun. "Ah, Chanyeol. Ada apa malam-malam datang kesini?", sambutnya. "Aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun pergi, _ahjumma_.", jawabku. Wajah sang _ahjumma_ pun berubah, seperti terlihat heran sekarang.

"Baekhyun tidak pamit denganmu?", tanyanya bingung. Mungkin sekarang aku yang lebih bingung, "Pamit untuk apa?"

 _Ahjumma_ menghela nafas, "Satu jam yang lalu, Baekhyun dan Luhan pergi ke bandara, mereka hendak kuliah di New York. Dia benar-benar tidak berpamitan denganmu? Benar-benar anak itu..". Baekhyun? Ke New York? Teganya dia tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini. Aku belum siap untuk kehilangan sahabat seperti dia.

"Benarkah, _ahjumma_?! Ba.. Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menyusulnya ke bandara. Semoga aku belum terlambat. Terima kasih atas informasinya, _ahjumma_.", ucapku panik dan hendak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri tadi, akan tetapi _ahjumma_ menghentikan niatku. "Chanyeol, tunggu dulu sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Ia masuk ke dalam meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri disini sendiri. Tak lama kumenunggu, ia pun keluar dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Dan itu diberikan kepadaku.

"Ambil ini. Saat aku merapikan kamar tidur Baekhyun, aku melihat buku ini tergeletak di bawah tempat tidurnya. Ini adalah diary Baekhyun, mungkin ini tertinggal. Karena penasaran, aku membaca isi diary ini, dan sekarang kuberikan ini kepadamu. Kuharap kau membaca semua isi di dalam buku ini.", jelasnya sembari memberikan buku itu padaku. Aku memandangi cover buku itu dengan penasaran, sebenarnya apa isi dari buku ini? Mengapa _ahjumma_ memberikannya padaku?

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai kekasihmu itu?", tanyanya padaku. Aku melihat kearahnya, mengapa beliau menanyakan soal ini? Aku terdiam cukup lama.

"Ah, lebih baik sekarang kau bergegas untuk menyusulnya, karena jika tidak kau baru akan bisa melihatnya 4 tahun yang akan datang." Aku mengangguk, lalu berpamitan dengannya sekali lagi. Aku berlari memasuki mobilku dan segera menacap gas menuju bandara.

 **.**

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa sembari melihat ke sekelilingku, mencari-cari dimana tempat keberangkatan untuk tujuan New York. Aku bertanya sana-sini kepada petugas yang berada di sana. Setelah aku mendapat informasi tentang termintal keberangkatannya, aku segera berlari kesana. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat seseorang memakai _sweater_ coklat sedang berdiri disana. Tanda ba-bi-bu aku berlari ke arahnya. "Ya! Baek.." Orang itu berpaling kearahku. "Ah maaf. Kukira kau temanku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.", aku membungkuk di hadapannya.

Seketika kudengar pemberitahuan yang mengatakan bahwa pesawat dengan tujuan New York sudah berangkat. Aku mematung disana.

"Jadi artinya.. Baekhyun sudah pergi?", batinku. Aku terduduk lemas diatas bangku yang berada disana, menundukkan kepalaku sembari memperhatikan buku diary milik Baekhyun yang ada ditanganku sekarang. Penyesalan. Itu yang ada dikepalaku saat ini. "Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?", ucapku pada buku itu. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, dan berjalan lesu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Semua ini, sia-sia.

* * *

 **Baekhyun POV  
**

"Baekhyun _-ah_ , ayo kita masuk ke dalam pesawat. Berapa lama lagi kau mau menunggu disana dan berharap ia akan datang?", pinta Luhan sembari menarik-narik lenganku, memintaku untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat sekarang. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, aku pun berdiri dari posisi dudukku tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun? Kau sudah berjanji pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau akan melupakannya, jadi inilah cara satu-satunya.

Dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, sangat berat rasanya. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan ini semua. Aku menarik nafas lalu menghelanya. Aku mengangguk pada Luhan, " _Kajja_ , kita pergi." Dengan mantap aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam pesawat. Berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran bahwa Chanyeol akan datang mengejarmu ke bandara seperti dalam drama. Bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak tahu bahwa aku akan pergi meninggalkannya, itu memang dengan sengaja aku tidak memberitahunya.

Aku menatap keluar jendela pesawat. Menatap keindahan kota Seoul di malam hari. "Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol _-ah._ Jangan biarkan Kyungsoo merasa sedih, agar dia tidak merasakan sakitnya semua ini, sakit yang sama seperti aku rasakan.", gumamku yang masih melihat keluar jendela.

* * *

 **Chanyeol POV  
**

Aku terduduk di sudut kamarku. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku ini.

Hanyalah penyesalan yang tersisa. Semua ini sudah terlambat. Kau bodoh, Chanyeol. Kau adalah orang terbodoh diantara orang yang paling bodoh dimuka bumi ini.

Aku pun memutar kembali semua memori itu..

* * *

 _"Ayolah bantu diriku.", ucapku padanya yang sedang duduk tepat berada di depan mejaku. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku. "Aku benar-benar takut, takut semua ini justru tidak berjalan dengan apa yang kita pikirkan.", balasnya ragu. Aku melihat ke arah Baekhyun sekilas, ia masih saja menulis sesuatu di dalam buku itu. "Kyungsoo-ah, ayolah. Ini semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Percayalah padaku, aku hanya ingin memastikan, apakah Baekhyun menyukaiku atau tidak. Hanya itu. Setelah aku yakin, aku akan menyudahi semua sandiwara ini."_

 _"Um.. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Jadi apa rencana yang kau pikirkan sekarang?", tanyanya. "Berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku.", jawabku mantap padanya. Ia terlihat terkejut, "Kau bodoh! Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?"_

 _Anak ini, mengapa masih saja meragukan rencana cemerlangku? Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintai seorang Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar tidak melihat sesuatu darinya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Aku sangat khawatir jika ia orang yang ia maksud adalah namja lain, bukan diriku._

 _Bahkan jika aku selalu mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo di kelas seperti ini, dia terlihat diam saja._

 _"Lebih baik kau diam dan percayalah padaku.", balasku. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya, baiklah.", balasnya. Aku tersenyum girang, "Ah kamsahamnida."_

 _ **.**_

 _"Hey, aku masih penasaran dengan yeoja yang kau suka. Beritahulah ciri-cirinya padaku.", tanya Baekhyun padaku. Aku harus menjawab apa? Jika aku menjawab bahwa aku menyukainya.. Ah tidak tidak, itu bukan jawaban yang bagus._

 _Aku berhenti menyendoki makananku. "Kau penasaran?". Baekhyun menangguk pelan. Aku melihat kesekeliling kantin ini, masih mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan membingungkan yang keluar dari mulut manisnya itu. Ah! Disana ada Kyungsoo. Suatu ide cemerlang lainnya muncul dalam otakku._

 _Aku mengangkat jari telunjukku dan menunjuknya yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di seberang mejaku. "Itulah orang yang kumaksud satu tahun yang lalu. Dia orang yang kusuka. Kau puas sekarang?", jawabku dengan pasti lalu melanjutkan makanku. Aku meliriknya sedikit._

 _Dia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, dan terdiam._

 _Reaksi macam apa lagi itu? Apa dia cemburu bahwa aku menyukai Kyungsoo? Walaupun sebenarnya itu hanya pura-pura. DiaDia benar-benar tidak menunjukkan ciri-ciri bahwa dia menyukaiku. Mungkin memang benar. Baekhyun tidak menyukaiku._

 _Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Mungkin dia gengsi untuk menunjukkan rasa cemburunya. Haha, mungkin saja._

 _Tak berapa lama, dia meninggalkanku dengan alasan ingin menyusul Luhan. Meninggalkan makan siangnya yang masih utuh. Keyakinanku mulai goyah kembali. Ah Baekhyun, mengapa perasaanmu sangat sulit ditebak?_

 _ **.**_

 _"Rencana apalagi yang kau pikirkan?", tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas bangku yang berada disisi lapangan sembari memainkan botol air minumku di sela-sela aku mengajar junior-juniorku berlatih basket. Aku menaikkan pundakku lalu menurunkannya, "Aku masih belum memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.", jawabku. Aku kembali mencontohkan trik-trik basket lagi kepada junior-juniorku._

 _Tak sengaja aku melihat Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kelas. Seketika sesuatu masuk kedalam pikiranku. Aku berlari kecil menghampiri Kyungsoo, sepertinya Kyungsoo juga menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun disitu. "Kau sangat hebat.", ucapnya padaku dengan sangat alami lalu memberikan botol air minum itu padaku. Tak salah aku merekrut Kyungsoo sebagai partner misiku ini. Dia benar-benar menjalankan perannya dengan sangat baik._

 _Aku menoleh ke arah Baekhyun lalu menyapanya, "Hey Baekhyun-ah!", teriakku padanya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan melemparkan senyumnya padaku. Ah senyuman itu. Lalu ia berjalan kembali meninggalkan kami berdua tanpa sepatah kata apapun._

 _"Kau lihat itu? Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.", ucapku pada Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Misi rahasia ini pasti akan berlangsung dengan sangat lama."_

 _ **.**_

 _Ini merupakan rencana yang paling cemerlang diantara rencana cemerlangku lainnya. Aku sengaja membatalkan rencana jalan-jalanku pada jam 8, tepat pada saat aku berjanji bertemu dengannya. Aku yakin pasti ia sudah datang. Aku dan Kyungsoo bergegas pergi ke restoran dekat dengan taman kota._

 _Sialnya, jalanan kota Seoul pada malam hari ini macet. Ini tidak ada dalam skenarioku. Kuharap Baekhyun masih ada disana. Saat hampir sampai di tempat tujuan, hujan deras pun turun dengan derasnya mengguyur kota ini. Tunggu, hujan deras? Ini juga tidak ada dalam skenarioku. Jika Baekhyun benar-benar masih berada disana dan menungguku, dia akan terguyur oleh derasnya air hujan ini._

 _Akhirnya kami sampai di restoran itu pada pukul 9. "Hey, lihat diseberang sana!", ucap Kyungsoo padaku di dalam mobil saat kami berhenti di depan restoran yang kumaksud. Itu Baekhyun. Ia berdiri disana, kehujanan, dan tanpa payung ditangannya. "Tidak.. tidak.. Aku harus menghampirinya sekarang juga.", tegasku lalu mengambil payung yang berada di bawah kursi mobilku. Kyungsoo menahanku, "Jika kau menghampirinya sekarang, kau akan merusak segalanya. Kita sudah menjalani ini sampai sejauh ini jadi jangan kau rusak semudah ini.", ucapnya serius._

 _Aku menelan ludahku sendiri. "Ba.. Baiklah."_

 _Aku keluar dari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran itu dengan payung yang kupegang. Apa aku terlalu tega membiarkannya kehujanan seperti itu? Maafkan aku Baekhyun._

 _"Dia melihat kita.", ucap Kyungsoo pelan saat memantau Baekhyun dari dalam restoran. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan diluar sana, yang aku tahu hanya bahwa ia melihat kami berdua. Itu saja._

 _"Dia tidak terlihat kesal sama sekali melihat kita berdua.", timpalku. Apa rencana ini berhasil? Aku ragu jika ini berhasil dan bahkan justru akan membuat Baekhyun benci padaku._

 _ **.**_

 _Aku sudah membuat rencana lainnya hari ini. Kuharap Baekhyun tidak membenciku karena kejadian semalam dan rencana ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Aku mencari-cari Baekhyun namun aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Dimana anak itu?_

 _"Dimana dia?", ucapku sembari menyusuri lorong sekolah dan melihat ke sekelilingku. Oh mungkin dia di perpustakaan. Ya, mungkin disana. Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan, berharap dia ada disana._

 _Tepat dugaanku, dia berada disana, di tempat biasa ia duduk. Tapi, apa benar itu dia? Dia terlihat sedikit berbeda. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, tak biasanya dia membaca komik di perpustakaan. "Ya Baekhyun-ah!", panggilku. Dia melihatku untuk beberapa saat lalu pandangan kembali tertuju ke komik yang dia pegang itu. Apa ia benci padaku? Tunggu, ada yang berbeda dengannya._

 _"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Dimana kacamata bulatmu? Mengapa kau memakai softlens? Biasanya rambutmu selalu diikat, mengapa kau menggerainya sekarang?", tanyaku berturut-turut padanya._

 _"Aku hanya ingin mengganti styleku saja.", ucapnya singkat tanpa memandangku sama sekali._

 _Kau tahu? Dia semakin cantik._

 _"Um.. Soal kejadian semalam, aku minta maaf karena tidak dapat datang.", lanjutku lagi, kuharap dia tidak marah apalagi membenciku. Dia melihat kearahku lalu tersenyum, "Ah tidak apa-apa. Untungnya kau mengirimi aku pesan saat aku masih berada di rumah." Aku tahu kau berbohong saat ini._

 _Aku membalas senyumannya. "Syukurlah.", ucapku. Aku kembali tersenyum saat memikirkan suatu hal, sebuah senyuman palsu agar terlihat meyakinkan. Kali ini harus berhasil._

 _"Ya Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Ini benar-benar kabar yang sangat gembira!", lanjutku lagi dengan semangat, kuharap acting dapat membuatnya percaya . Baekhyun menutup komik yang ia baca dan meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu ia menghadap ke arahku. "Kabar apa? Ceritakan padaku!", pintanya yang tak kalah semangat dengan diriku. Ya! Dia sepertinya percaya padaku._

 _Aku menarik nafas panjang, bersiap untuk memberitahukan hal ini padanya. "Aku dan Kyungsoo sekarang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih! Aku sangat gembira.", ucapku gembira._

 _Dia terlihat mematung dengan sebuah senyuman yang masih ada di wajahnya. Kupikir dia juga gembira mendengar sahabatnya memiliki kekasih, kekasih palsu._

 _...gembira?_

 _"Kau sebagai sahabatku pasti gembira jika aku dan orang yang kusuka sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan?", aku penasaran dengan jawabannya. Namun ia hanya terdiam. "Um.. Baekhyun-ah?"_

 _"Ah.. Um.. I..iya.. Aku sangat gembira. Sangat gembira", jawabnya dengan gagap. Gembira katamu?_

 _Aku merangkulnya lalu mengusap rambutnya. "Kau memang benar-benar sahabat terbaikku!" Namun aku tidak menginginkan dirimu untuk menjadi sahabatku, melainkan kekasihku._

 _"Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana perkembangan dirimu dengan namja yang kau suka? Aku sangat penasaran.", tanyaku padanya. Semoga jawabannya memuaskan. "Aku hampir menyerah. Sepertinya benar-benar sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untukku.", teka-teki apalagi itu? Harapan apa yang ia maksud?_

 _ **.**_

 _"Harus berapa lama lagi kita seperti ini? Ia sudah menganggap kita sebagai sepasang kekasih sungguhan. Huh.", keluh Kyungsoo saat menghadiri acara kelulusan di sekolah kami. "Baiklah, ini rencana terakhir. Setelah itu, aku akan menyudahi semua ini dan berkata jujur padanya bahwa aku mencintainya.", jelasku padanya. Dia masih terlihat kesal._

 _"Kau jalankan saja rencana yang sudah kuberitahu semalam di telepon." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan malas._

 _Aku juga Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun dan Luhan yang terlihat sedang bercanda tawa. Kami menghampirinya dengan bergandengan tangan bak pasangan kekasih sungguhan._

 _"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian.", ucapku pada mereka. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kepadaku tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Ah kamsahamnida. Selamat juga atas kelulusan kalian berdua.", jawab Luhan padaku juga Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo pun mulai menjalankan tugasnya, ia mulai terlihat tidak nyaman berada diantara Baekhyun dan Luhan. "Chagiya, aku ingin kesana.", rengeknya padaku sembari menunjuk ke suatu tempat minuman. Aku mengangguk ke arahnya, bagus Kyungsoo! "Baek, Lu, aku kesana dulu. Nikmatilah acara ini.", ucapku pada mereka lalu aku dan Kyungsoo pun pergi._

 _Aku menoleh kearah Baekhyun sedikit. "Dia terlihat datar-datar saja. Ada apa dengannya, apa dia tidak merasa kesal sama sekali?!", ucapku kesal. "Itu berarti Baekhyun tidak menyukaimu, menyerah sajalah untuk mendapatkan hatinya.", ucap Kyungsoo meledekku. Anak ini, senang sekali melihatku menderita._

 _Mungkin aku memang harus berbicara secara langsung padanya._

* * *

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, membuang semua memori itu dari kepalaku. Membuang semua ingatan atas apa yang telah aku lakukan diwaktu yang lampau. Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri dengan keras. Air mataku tak dapat berhenti menetes.

"Kau bodoh! Bodoh sekali!", ucapku pada diriku sendiri dengan masih memukul kepalaku ini. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya langsung? MENGAPA KAU JUSTRU MEMAINKAN PERASAANNYA?!", amarahku benar-benar tidak bisa tertahan lagi pada diriku yang bodoh dan tak berguna ini.

Aku kembali membuka diary yang telah kubaca berulang kali itu kembali. Aku membuka halaman diary itu secara acak.

 _25 Februari, 2008_

 _._

 _Hari ini Chanyeol memberiku kacamata padaku, aku senang sekali.  
_

 _Aku juga sangat senang bisa mengobrol dengannya untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _Ini seperti sebuah keajaiban!_

 _Aku akan menjaga kacamata ini sebaik-baiknya!_

Air mataku masih saja terus menetes, jatuh membasahi lembaran kertas pada buku itu.

Aku pun membuka halaman lainnya secara acak.

 _28 November, 2010_

 _._

 _Hari ini Chanyeol berkata padaku bahwa ia dan Kyungsoo sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih._

 _Aku tidak dapat menggambarkan lagi, bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saat mendengar kabar itu._

 _Tapi, aku harus menjadi 'sahabat' yang baik untuknya. Aku tidak mau menunjukkan kesedihan yang kurasakan ini._

Aku kembali memukul-mukul kepalaku atas semua hal bodoh yang telah kulakukan padanya. "Baek.. Maafkan aku", lirihku dengan masih memandangi isi buku itu. "Aku tidak pantas dicintai olehmu.", lanjutku lagi.

Kali ini aku membuka halaman terakhir dari buku itu.

 _14 Januari, 2011_

 _._

 _Malam ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke New York bersama Luhan._

 _Aku sudah merelakan Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo.  
_

 _Lagipula jika ia bahagia, mengapa aku harus bersedih seperti ini? Benar bukan?_

 _Aku tahu perasaanku ini salah, mencintaiku seseorang yang sudah dengan jelas tidak akan pernah mencintaiku._

 _Byun Baekhyun,_

 _Relakanlah seorang Park Chanyeol. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi ia sudah bersama orang lain dan bahagia bersamanya._

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Air mata ini masih saja terus mengalir. "Tidak! Ini semua salah. Aku akan bahagia jika bersamamu. Baekhyun- _ah_ , aku hanya mencintaimu. Jadi tolong, berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi.. untuk membuktikannya semua.. bahwa segala yang kau pikirkan itu salah..", ucapku. Aku tahu ini mustahil, tapi aku berharap keajaiban berpihak padaku.

Aku menutup diary itu lalu memeluknya. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, membayangkan jika diary ini adalah Baekhyun. Orang yang teramat sangat kucintai.

"Kau tahu betapa inginnya aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan ' _chagi_ '?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Awalnya chapter ini bakalan author jadiin chapter terakhir. Pengen diabisin ceritanya di chapter ini.**

 **Namun apa daya, otak ini udah mentok/?**

 **Semoga aja di chapter ini feelnya dapet yaa.. Hahaha:'**

 **Ditunggu reviewnyaa~:D**

 **XOXO!**


	6. Chapter 5 (Final): Me, You, Us

**IT'S PAINFUL BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **and other cast**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 (Final) : Me, You, Us.  
**

* * *

 **Juli, 2015**

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk yang kupegang ini. Aku melihat ponselku yang kuletakan di atas meja kecil tepat disamping tempat tidurku itu bergetar, segera kuambil ponselku itu dan menatap ke layar ponselku. Seseorang menelponku. Langsung saja kuangkat telepon dari orang itu.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

"..."

"Ah benarkah?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas banyak informasinya, _ahjumma_."

Aku mematikan percakapan teleponku dengan orang itu. Lalu, aku mengetik nomor lain di ponselku, dan menelponnya.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ "

"..."

"Datanglah ke cafe biasa jam 7 malam. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, jadi kuharap kau datang."

"..."

"Baiklah, sampai berjumpa nanti."

Aku mematikan percakapan teleponku lagi dengan orang itu dan meletakan ponselku kembali ke atas meja kecil itu. Sebuah senyuman gembira mengembang di wajahku, aku berharap orang itu datang nanti malam.

 **.**

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, aku duduk di dalam cafe ini sembari menyeruput secangkir _americano_ yang belum lama kupesan. Melihat keluar jendela, mencari-cari dimana orang yang kumaksud, tapi aku masih belum menemukan orang itu. Aku menunggunya lagi untuk beberapa saat, seketika seseorang memasuki cafe ini lalu berjalan kearahku.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlambat. Sudah lama menunggu?", tanyanya padaku lalu duduk dihadapanku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Belum."

Dia merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin saat menuju kesini. "Ah syukurlah.", ucapnya lega dan tersenyum padaku. "Kau mau kupesankan sesuatu?", tawarku padanya. Ia mengangguk. Aku pun memanggil _waiters_ untuk datang ke meja kami.

"Aku ingin memesan secangkir _vanilla latte_.", ucapnya sembari menunjuk sebuah gambar didalam daftar menu yang ia pegang itu. "Baiklah.", ucap _waiters_ itu lalu pergi meninggalkan meja kami. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?", lanjutnya.

Aku menarik nafas lalu sedikit membenarkan posisi dudukku.

Aku menatap matanya, begitupun sebaliknya, ia juga menatap mataku saat itu. "Kyungsoo- _ah_ , menikahlah denganku..."

* * *

 **Baekhyun POV**

Sangat senangnya bisa menghirup udara di kota Seoul kembali. Aku berjalan berjalan keluar dari pesawat yang kunaiki tadi bersama Luhan, hendak mengambil koper kami. Aku menghela nafas, akhirnya aku sampai juga di Korea. Sudah 4 tahun aku tidak kemari untuk berkuliah di New York. "Senangnya bisa kembali.", ucapku. Luhan pun tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. "Ya, aku sangat rindu _appa_ dan _eomma_.", lanjutnya lagi.

Kamu mengambil koper kami masing-masing lalu berjalan keluar bandara. Kami akan berdua berpisah sampai disini karena hendak pulang ke rumah kami masing-masing, kami saling berpamitan satu sama lain dan saling memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat. Setelah itu, kami memilih taxi yang berbeda lalu kembali ke rumah kami masing-masing di Seoul.

Aku berjalan sembari membawa koperku masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahku. Hm, masih tidak berbeda dengan 4 tahun yang lalu. Akan tetapi, ada beberapa bunga-bunga baru disini, mungkin bunga-bunga lama itu sudah diganti oleh _eomma_ dengan bunga-bunga baru ini. Aku mengetuk pintu rumahku, tak sabar untuk melihat kembali kedua orangtuaku setelah tidak bertemu setelah 4 tahun.

Seseorang membukakan pintu untukku. Spontan aku langsung memeluknya, " _Appa_! Aku sangat rindu dengan _appa_.", ucapku dipelukannya. _Appa_ hanya tertawa melihat putrinya bertingkah seperti itu. _Appa_ melepaskan pelukanku lalu memandangiku, "Putri _appa_ sudah tampak berbeda sekarang. Sudah terlihat lebih dewasa dan bertambah cantik. Haha.", goda _appa_. Aku hanya tersipu malu mendengar ucapan _appa_ ku tersayang ini.

" _Yeobo_! Cepat turun dan lihatlah siapa yang baru saja datang.", teriak _appa_ seraya memanggil _eomma_ untuk turun menyambutku.

 _Eomma_ datang dari lantai atas lalu berlari memelukku. "Baekhyun putriku, _eomma_ sangat rindu denganmu.", ucapnya gembira. "Aku lebih merindukan _eomma_.", balasku tak mau kalah. "Ayo kita masuk.", ajak _appa_. Lalu kami semua masuk kedalam rumah.

Aku, _appa,_ dan _eomma_ mulai berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga. Mereka menanyakan segala hal padaku dengan sangat bersemangat. Aku pun menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka dengan diiringi sedikit gelak tawa, tak biasanya aku melihat mereka bersemangat ini.

Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama dengan kedua orangtuaku. Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku, kamar yang sudah lama tidak kulihat, kamar yang mengetahui banyak rahasiaku. Aku merapikan semua baju-bajuku kembali dan memasukkannya kedalam lemariku, lalu berbaring diatas tempat tidurku ini.

Aku bangkit dari posisi berbaringku setelah ingat akan sesuatu. Aku berjalan ke arah rak buku milikku dan mencoba mencarinya disana. Tidak ada.

"Dimana buku diaryku? Aku ingat bahwa buku itu tertinggal di kamarku saat aku hendak pergi ke New York 4 tahun yang lalu.", ucapku bingung, aku mencarinya di semua sudut kamarku. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya.

Aku berbaring lemas di atas tempat tidurku. "Dimana buku berharga itu?", rengekku pada diriku sendiri. "Apa jangan-jangan tertinggal di laci meja sekolah lamaku? Bisa saja!", aku kembali bangkit dari posisiku tadi dan mengubah posisi itu menjadi posisi duduk.

"Tapi tidak mungkin. Apa mungkin jatuh ke dalam tempat sampah lalu _eomma_ membuangnya?! Ah itu lebih tidak mungkin.", kataku lagi. Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, masih berpikir dimana aku meletakkan benda berhargaku itu. Namun aku menyerah.

Tapi pikiranku kembali berubah lagi. "Untuk apa aku mencari benda itu? Isi dari diary itu pun tidak berguna.", aku pun mengerucutkan bibirku. Benar juga, mengapa aku mencari buku itu lagi. Biar saja buku itu hilang entah kemana, itu juga sudah tidak berguna lagi bagiku.

Aku masih terdiam diatas tempat tidurku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Lebih baik aku pergi berjalan-jalan, aku kan sudah lama tidak melihat pemandangan di kota Seoul ini lagi. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

" _Semoga saja yang menemukan diary itu bisa mengembalikannya padaku_.", benakku.

 **.**

Kota ini tidak banyak berubah. Masih saja indah seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. Sore ini angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar ini dengan gembira. Kulihat banyak sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan-jalan sore ini. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah cafe, terdiam memandangi papan nama cafe itu. "Mungkin akan sangat nikmat disaat sore hari seperti ini jika aku meminum secangkir _americano_.", gumamku lalu aku berjalan masuk ke dalam sana.

Aku memilih tempat duduk yang kuinginkan lalu memesan secangkir _americano_ disana.

Tak lama secangkir _americano_ yang kunantikan datang. Langsung saja aku menyeruput secangkir _americano_ ini. "Ini mengingatkanku pada New York.", ucapku sembari melihat minuman itu. Aku menikmati minuman itu sembari melihat seisi cafe itu, tapi pandanganku berhenti ketika melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang tak asing lagi bagiku duduk bersama seseorang di meja yang terletak di sudut cafe ini.

Mataku terbelalak. Sosok itu muncul lagi hadapanku. " _Kyungsoo?_ ", batinku. Hanya karena melihatnya, moodku langsung berubah drastis. Mengapa aku ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi? Apa dia tidak melihatku disini? Semoga saja tidak.

Tapi tunggu, apa yang duduk bersamanya itu.. Chanyeol? Sungguh, itu benar-benar Chanyeol? Bahkan ia sekarang terlihat lebih tampan.

Dengan cepat aku tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, membuang semua pikiran itu. Kau sudah menutup kisah cinta menyakitkan ini 4 tahun yang lalu, Baekhyun. Jangan biarkan kisah ini berlanjut menjadi lebih tragis lagi. Sudah cukup hatimu disakiti olehnya.

Aku terdiam lagi. Memandangi _americano_ milikku ini. Jauh di dalam hatiku, masih terukir nama Park Chanyeol disana. Jujur, aku tidak dapat membohongi perasaanku ini. Aku sudah mencoba melupakannya, tapi.. tidak bisa. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang sangat sayang untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

Kau ini bodoh atau apa, Baek? Kau sudah disakiti tapi kau masih saja mengharapkannya. Lihat! Sekarang ia berada disana bersama 'Kyungsoo'-nya. Dia benar-benar sudah melupakanmu. Ini pertanda dari Tuhan bahwa kau sudah harus melupakannya.

Argh! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti diriku sendiri.

* * *

 **Chanyeol POV**

"...Bagaimana?", tanyaku pada Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat bingung. "Kumohon.", pintaku lagi padanya. Aku masih menatap kearahnya, dia terlihat masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku hanya takut..", jawabnya pelan.

Aku berusaha untuk meyakinkannya lagi. "Takut karena apa? Ayolah." Kumohon Kyungsoo. Kumohon.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum ke arahku. Ia menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah."

Aku menghela nafas lega. " _Kamsahamnida_!"

* * *

 **Baekhyun POV**

Malam ini, aku hanya duduk terdiam di meja belajarku, membaca ulang koleksi buku-buku yang ada di dalam rak. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan hal ini di kamarku. Tiba-tiba ponsel yang kuletakkan di sampingku bergetar. Langsung saja aku membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselku itu. Chanyeol? Untuk apa dia mengirimiku pesan? Ah aku lupa. Harusnya aku menghapus nomor teleponnya lalu mengubah nomor teleponku menjadi nomor yang baru. Penasaran, aku buka pesan dari Chanyeol itu.

 _From: Chanyeol_ _(00873XXXXX)_

 _._

 _Hey kau! Kudengar kau baru saja kembali dari New York._

 _Aku ingin memberikan perhitungan padamu._

 _Besok malam datanglah ke taman kota pada pukul 7._

 _Aku serius. Kuharap kau datang._

Huh. Untuk apa menuruti kemauannya? Lebih baik aku di rumah daripada harus pergi menemuinya. Tapi darimana dia tahu bahwa aku pergi ke New York? Apa dia seorang _stalker_ ku _?_ Ah tidak. Aku mengepalkan tanganku sendiri, sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku tidak akan datang untuk menemuinya. Tak berapa lama, ponselku kembali bergetar. Chanyeol mengirimiku pesan lagi.

 _From: Chanyeol_ _(00873XXXXX)_

 _._

 _Jangan membantah dan datanglah._

Woah, bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Jangan-jangan anak ini memiliki ilmu gaib? Aku mengetik pesan balasan untuknya. Aku bingung pada diriku sendiri, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu aku baru saja berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan datang. Dan sekarang aku mulai berubah pikiran.

 _To: Chanyeol_ _(00873XXXXX)_

 _._

 _Baiklah._

Setelah menulis pesan balasan itu. Aku segera melempar ponselku keatas tempat tidur dan kembali melanjutkan membaca buku. Aku sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuknya, jika ia tidak datang, aku yang akan membuat perhitungan untuknya.

Mataku tiba-tiba terbelalak ketika aku baru saja mengetahui bahwa misiku untuk dapat melupakan dia gagal lagi. Aku menidurkan kepalaku diatas meja. Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, Baekhyun. "Ah tidak.", rengekku. Mengapa kau masih saja membuka hati untuknya?

Jadi dengan kau pergi ke New York itu semua sia-sia?

 **.**

Aku sudah berada di taman ini sejak 10 menit yang lalu, tapi Chanyeol belum kunjung datang. Jika anak itu tidak datang, anak itu aku akan teror habis-habisan. Aku duduk menunggunya di bangku yang sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu saat aku menunggunya. Aku harap kejadian seperti itu tidak terulang lagi.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, memperhatikan yang berada di atas aspal ini. Pikiran bodoh mulai muncul di kepalaku. "Kasihan daun ini terpisah dari kawanannya yang masih berada diatas pohon.", gumamku sembari memperhatikan daun itu. Ketika sedang asyik memperhatikan daun-daun itu, aku melihat sepasang kaki di hadapanku. Aku langsung mendongak ke atas, untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik kaki ini.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Baekhyun _-ah_." Aku menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Aku merasa seperti mulai jatuh cinta padanya sekali lagi. Ya! Baekhyun! Buang pikiran semacam itu! Dia sudah milik Kyungsoo.

Dia duduk disampingku. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, "Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?", tanyaku padanya. Dia memegang daguku lalu memutar kepalaku menjadi menghadap kearahnya. "Kau ini, mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja? 4 tahun aku menunggumu. Kau ini bodoh atau apa?", protesnya. Aku melepaskan tangannya yang masih saja memegang daguku. "Itu bukan urusanmu.", jawabku singkat.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau mau pergi ke New York? Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku jika kau sedang ada masalah. Kita ini sahabat, bukan?", ucapnya lagi. "Jika aku memberitahunya padamu, kau tidak akan membantu sama sekali."

Dia menghela nafas. "Tapi kita ini sahabat.", tegasnya lagi. "Iya aku tahu. Aku memang sahabatmu. Sahabatmu! Puas kau?", ketusku. Aku senang kau mencariku, tapi aku tidak senang jika kau masih saja menganggapku seorang.. sahabat. Chanyeol masih saja terdiam.

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa alasan aku pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahumu?"

"Tentu saja.", jawab Chanyeol dengan semangat.

Aku benar-benar sudah harus mengatakan ini sejak dulu. Meskipun aku tahu ini sudah sangat terlambat.

"Itu semua karenamu. Aku menyukaimu sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku senang kau bisa menjadi sahabatku, aku senang kau bisa dekat denganku. Aku senang dulu kau memecahkan kacamataku, karena kejadian itu, aku bisa mengenalmu. Setiap hari aku datang ke perpustakaan hanya untuk mengintipmu bermain basket dari balik jendela. Aku selalu gembira setiap kau dapat memasukan bola basket ke dalam ring. Jika aku bisa memutar waktu kembali, aku sangat ingin menonton pertandingan basketmu. Aku sangat bahagia kau datang menjengukku saat aku berada di rumah sakit, walaupun pada akhirnya kau memarahiku karena aku kurang berhati-hati. Aku menikmati setiap waktuku bersamamu. Tapi semua harapanku untuk bisa menjadi kekasihmu pupus saat kau memilih Kyungsoo ketimbang diriku. Dan yang harus kau tahu, perasaanku dulu dan sekarang masih tetap sama. Aku masih menyukaimu. Aku mencintamu, Park Chanyeol.", jelasku pada Chanyeol.

Aku meneteskan air mataku, lagi. Chanyeol terdiam tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Oh, seperti itu rupanya.", jawabnya singkat lalu tersenyum tipis. Namun sekarang aku yang terdiam mematung, mendengar jawabannya barusan membuat hatiku ini seperti tercabik-cabik. Tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku? Kau tidak memberikan tanggapan sama sekali atas ucapanku tadi?

Aku menyeka air mataku menggunakan punggung tanganku, mencoba untuk membuat senyuman pahit diwajahku namun tak bisa. Sia-sia aku mengucapkan itu semua, sepertinya kau tidak peduli dengan perasaanku.

Chanyeol merogoh kantung jaketnya, hendak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. "Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini bukan hanya untuk menanyakanmu tentang hal ini. Tapi untuk memberikanmu ini.", Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya lalu memberikannya padaku.

Aku mengambilnya. "U..Undangan pernikahan?", tanganku gemetar saat memegang benda itu. "Ka..Kau akan menikah.. Dengan Kyungsoo?"

Kali ini aku bisa membuat senyuman pahit. Ya, itu muncul sendiri di wajahku. Air mata yang sudah kuseka tadi muncul lagi dari pelupuk mataku. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Semua ini pasti sandiwara lainnya yang dibuat olehnya. "Kau sedang bersandiwara, bukan?", tanyaku pada Chanyeol dengan diiringi sedikit tawa yang keluar dari mulutku juga air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Tidak. Aku akan menikah dengannya lusa. Tepat pada hari Sabtu.", jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arahku. "Aku sudah memberikan undangan ini kepada semua teman-teman lama kita. Termasuk Luhan.", lanjutnya lagi.

Aku masih menatap kearah undangan pernikahan ini. "Satu lagi yang harus kau tahu. Cintaku padamu lebih besar daripada cinta Kyungsoo padamu.", air mataku jatuh membasahi plastik pembungkus undangan itu. "Maafkan aku.", ucapnya pelan. Aku kembali menyeka air mataku lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Haha. Tak apa, aku tahu cintamu hanya untuknya. Tak usah pikirkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Selamat atas pernikahanmu nanti.", ucapku padanya dengan sebuah senyuman pahit. Aku memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasku, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti.", pamitku padanya yang masih duduk diatas bangku itu. "Datanglah, kumohon.", pintanya. Aku mengangguk, "Pasti."

Aku membalikkan badanku lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Air mataku menetes lagi.

Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Chanyeol. Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku.

 **.**

 **3 Juli, 2015**

.

.

.

Aku menatap gambaran diriku di depan cermin, melihat kearah rambutku lalu merapikan pita berwarna merah yang aku kenakan sedikit. Ya, sempurna. Kemudian pandanganku teralihkan ketika aku melihat secarik kertas bermotif floral yang masih lengkap dengan plastik pembungkusnya diatas meja kayu yang tepat berada disampingku. Ya, undangan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Aku mengambilnya, tanpa kusadari sebuah senyuman terukir sempurna diwajahku ketika aku mulai membaca suatu nama didalamnya. Park Chanyeol.

" _Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu, kau pasti akan sangat tampan."._ Aku kembali meletakkan benda itu ke atas meja.

Ada satu hal lagi yang terbesit dipikiranku. "Dimana benda itu berada?", batinku. Aku mencari-carinya di rak buku, laci meja bahkan di bawah tempat tidur. Tapi nihil, aku tidak menemukannya. Sejak aku tahu diaryku hilang, setiap harinya aku masih saja mencoba untuk menemukannya. Tapi hasil yang sama juga kudapatkan setiap harinya. Tidak berhasil kutemukan.

Putus asa, aku hanya bisa terduduk diatas tempat tidur sambil berpikir kembali dimana aku meletakkan benda berhargaku itu.

"Baekhyun _-ah_ , kau sangat cantik!" Luhan, sahabatku, datang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?", tanyaku.

"Baru saja. Apa kau sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat."

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan sedikit senyuman.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan sedikit senyuman yang masih mengembang di wajahku. Aku harus bergegas, aku tidak ingin terlambat karena hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Bagiku.

 **.**

Aku melihat kearah gedung dari dalam mobil yang dikendarai Luhan ini. "Kau yakin ini tempatnya?", tanyaku pada Luhan yang masih fokus menyetir. "Tentu saja.", jawabnya dengan pasti lalu menghentikan mobilnya di lobby gedung itu. "Sebaiknya kau tunggu aku di lobby ini, aku akan memarkirkan mobil ini.", ucap Luhan. "Um.. Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama.", pintaku padanya lalu turun dari mobil itu.

Aku berdiri di lobby gedung itu. Melongok ke dalam gedung itu, sepertinya sepi-sepi saja. Apa aku terlalu cepat untuk datang kesini?

Sebenarnya hatiku masih belum siap untuk menyaksikan semua ini. Melihat orang yang sangat kucintai menikah bersama _yeoja_ lain. Tak kuat hati ini rasanya untuk menanggung rasa sakit yang terlalu dalam ini.

Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu Luhan disini. Dimana dia? Memarkir mobil mengapa sangat lama? Apa dia memarkirkan mobilnya di Busan? Huh.

Seketika ponsel yang berada digenggaman tanganku ini bergetar. Luhan menelponku.

" _Yeoboseyo_ Luhan- _ah_?"

" _Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah berada di dalam gedung ini. Masuklah sekarang._ "

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini. Aku menunggumu sejak tadi, kau malah sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Baiklah, aku akan masuk ke dalam."

Aku mematikan ponselku lalu berjalan ke dalam. Aku sangat bingung, sebenarnya dimana ruang pernikahannya? Kulihat seorang _ahjussi_ lewat di depanku, sepertinya ia petugas di gedung ini. Segera aku menghampiri dia. "Permisi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Dimana ruang pernikahan Park Chanyeol dengan Do Kyungsoo?", tanyaku padanya.

"Kau naik saja ke lantai 4 menggunakan lift, disitulah ruangannya.", jelasnya. Aku membungkuk dihadapannya, " _Kamsahamnida_." Aku berjalan ke masuk kedalam lift itu lalu menekan tombol bertuliskan angka '4' disana. Tak berapa lama, aku berada di lantai 4.

Aku terdiam heran. "Mengapa sangat sepi? Apa benar ini tempatnya?", aku menoleh ke arah kanan. Disitu ada pintu besar dan di pintu itu terdapat tulisan " _Hanya tamu undangan yang diperbolehkan masuk_."

Aku bertambah heran sekarang. "Apa ini pernikahan tertutup? Aku tamu undangan, bukan? Apa aku masuk saja?", aku menarik nafas panjang dan bersiap untuk masuk kedalam. Mencoba menyiapkan hati ini, karena aku tahu, ini pasti akan sangat menyakitkan melihat mereka berbahagia di dalam sana.

Aku membuka pintu besar itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Gelap.

Ya, aku tidak dapat melihat apapun di dalam sini. "Apa ini? Apa ada seseorang disana?", teriakku, berharap seseorang menjawabku. Namun nihil, tak ada jawaban satupun. "Siapapun keluarlah dari sana! Atau aku akan..."

Seketika lampu sorot itu menyala lalu menyorot seseorang yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan gelap ini. Seseorang yang sangat kukenal bahkan seseorang yang sangat kucintai berdiri disana. Berdiri dengan mengenakan sebuah jas hitam dan memegang sebucket bunga di tangannya.

"A..Apa ini?", tanyaku gagap lalu melihat kesekelilingku tapi aku tidak dapat melihat apapun selain Chanyeol yang berdiri disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahku. "Baekhyun- _ah_ , aku tahu ini terlihat mengejutkan untukmu. Tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama. Aku tidak menikah dengan Kyungsoo, aku dan Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Semua tentang kedekatan diriku dan Kyungsoo hanyalah sebatas teman. Maafkan aku, aku telah mempermainkan hatimu. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apakah kau menyukaiku atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya caraku ini salah, aku justru menyakiti hatimu. Aku merasa seperti orang yang paling bodoh di permukaan bumi ini karena telah melakukan semua tindakan itu. Pada malam kau berangkat ke New York, aku datang ke rumahmu, hendak mengajakmu makan malam, sekaligus ingin menyatakan cintaku padamu. Tapi semua itu terlambat, kau sudah pergi. Aku menunggumu selama 4 tahun, dengan hati yang masih sangat mencintaimu. Saat kemarin kau menyatakan cintamu padaku, lalu kau menangis dihadapanku, saat itu aku sangat ingin memelukmu, saat itu aku sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, tapi kupikir itu bukan saat yang tepat. Aku sengaja membuat skenario bahwa aku dan Kyungsoo akan menikah hari ini, agar kau datang ke tempat ini. Aku tahu, aku tak pantas berkata seperti ini setelah membuatmu sakit hati. Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Bicara apa dia? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Air mataku mulai mengalir melewati pipiku, aku tidak tahu apakah ini air mata kesedihan atau air mata kebahagiaan.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan lampu sorot yang masih terus mengikuti langkahnya. "Orang yang kumaksud 6 tahun yang lalu itu bukan Kyungsoo. Melainkan dirimu. Byun Baekhyun." Aku masih terus memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, aku berkali-kali menyeka air mataku namun air mata ini tak kunjung berhenti.

Kali ini, Chanyeol berlutut dihadapanku dan menyodorkan sebucket bunga itu padaku. Betapa terkejutnya diriku saat melihat secarik kertas kecil diatas tumpukan bunga itu, disana juga terdapat kotak kecil yang diletakkan tak jauh dari kertas itu. Disana tertulis " _Will you marry me?_ "

"Chanyeol... I..Ini apa?", ucapku yang masih sangat bingung dengan ini semua.

Chanyeol menatapku dan berkata, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Apa ini sandiwara yang dibuatnya lagi? Apa ini mimpi? Masih banyak pertanyaan lainnya di kepalaku. Aku masih tidak percaya ini, air mataku pun sekarang sudah berhenti. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa dia.. melamarku?

"Ini semua bukan sandiwara. Sekali lagi, maukah kau menikah denganku?", ucapnya sekali lagi. Aku memegang tangannya bermaksud untuk memintanya berdiri. Mata kami saling memandang satu sama lain. "Tentu saja aku mau.", ucapku padanya.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajahnya, begitu pula dengan di wajahku. Chanyeol memelukku erat. Pelukan yang sudah sangat lama kudambakan. "Terima kasih, _chagiya_.", godanya. Aku melepaskan pelukannya, " _Chagiya_? Bahkan kita bukan sepasang kekasih.", ledekku lagi. Aku memeluknya sekali lagi, aku memejamkan mataku dan tersenyum. Dan sekarang, seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Seketika semua lampu menyala dan semua orang keluar dari pintu-pintu lain yang berada di ruangan besar ini. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Chanyeol dan menatap mereka semua dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mereka semua melihat kearah kami berdua dan terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Aku melihat orangtuaku juga berdiri disana, bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hey kalian! Aku ucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua.", Kyungsoo pun datang menghampiri kami berdua. "Haha, terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. Tanpa bantuanmu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi.", ucap Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Luhan pun datang memelukku, "Akhirnya sahabatku akan menikah.", ucapnya dalam pelukanku. "Kau ini. Haha.", jawabku.

"Um.. _Chagiya_ , kau tahu apa ini?", Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jasnya dan menunjukkannya padaku. "Ya! Itu diaryku, bagaimana bisa ada padamu?", teriakku pada calon suamiku itu. "Kau tak perlu tahu. Yang jelas aku sudah membaca semuanya, dari awal hingga akhir. Ternyata kau memang fans beratku. Haha.", ledeknya. Aku memukulnya pelan, lalu kami berdua tertawa.

Aku menyadari bahwa sedaritadi Chanyeol memperhatikanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Kau melihat apa?", tanyaku. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dia menarik tanganku lalu mencium bibirku. Mataku terbelalak melihat tingkah anak ini. Semua orang yang ada disana tertawa melihat kami berdua.

Pada akhirnya, aku dan Chanyeol menikah pada hari itu juga.

Dan,

Itulah akhir kisah cinta dari seorang kutu buku bernama Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeay! Selesai juga FF ini, ihiw ihiw/?**

 **Sejujurnya ChanSoo itu otp fav author, ya secara mereka berdua 2 bias teratas author. Tapi kalo endingnya ChanSoo kan ga asik/? Jangan gorok sayaaa~ Hahaha**

 **Makasih buat semuanya yang udah mau nungguin chapter demi chapter. Makasih juga buat review, kritik dan sarannya!^^  
**

 **Meskipun ada beberapa review kalian yang ga muncul di acc ffn author:' Tapi author udah baca semuanya via email kok:D**

 **Nantikan FF author lainnya ya/? /bahasanya kayak apa tau/**

 **Yang masih mau review, silakaann~:D**

 **Pai-pai!**

 **XOXO!**


End file.
